


Un día mas en la vida de Johnny Test

by minimamente



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A causa de un nuevo experimento de la gemelas Test, y utilizando a Johnny como conejillo de indias como siempre, las cosas vuelven a tener un resultado inesperado, esta vez muy, pero muy inesperado, ¿lograran salir de esta antes de la cena?, ¿Qué es tan grave como para que Johnny y las gemelas actúen desesperadamente? Y ¿a Duke le gusta morder traseros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de la caricatura ni sus personajes, solo estoy utilizando estos personajes para entretenimiento.

Un día más en la vida de Johnny Test

-¡Gil reacciona!, ¡SUELTAME!- forcejeaba todo lo que podía pareciendo más una culebra que un joven adolecente.

-No puedo, no quiero- ese era su vecino, su amigo, el quien lo abrazaba con sus brazos que parecían más unas vigas de acero que los brazos de un adolecente que no parecía tan fuerte como en esos momentos en que lo estaba comprobando.

Era increíble que a pesar de todas sus aventuras jamás se hubiera imaginado en una situación como esta, entre los brazos de su vecino, un amigo, un hombre, que literalmente estaba loco por él, y como siempre, todo gracias a una de las tantas invenciones de sus pelirrojas hermanas.

-¡No toques ahí!- esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más desquiciante, debía liberarse pronto de esa situación lo más pronto posible, sino estaba seguro que terminaría violado, el rubio mayor ya estaba tratándole de quitar su camisa y una de sus manos sobaban descaradamente su trasero.

Y pensar que todo había empezado como un día normal, o tan normal como sus días podían ser siendo un adolecente con dos hermanas genios, un padre obsesionado con la limpieza, una madre obsesionada con el trabajo y un perro parlante.

Era sábado, dulce fin de semana, estaba seguro sin temor a equivocarse que esa semana había sido una de las más estresantes del año, montañas de tarea, exámenes y quince experimentos de sus hermanas que tuvo que probar, ayudar a los agentes Black y White con uno que otro proyecto que salió de control, sí, ser un chico de trece años a veces podía ser muy difícil.

-Jhonny, ya es hora de levantarse, es hora de comenzar el fin de semana más genial de la historia- Duke abrió las cortinas dejando pasar los rayos del sol, despertando a su mejor amigo y dueño.

-¿Sábado, es sábado?, ¡Por fin!, pensé que este día jamás llegaría-

-Yo tampoco, hasta yo me estrese con tantas cosas que pasaron esta semana-

-Pero hoy comenzara nuestros días de relajación, ya hice toda la tarea el viernes solo para esto- de debajo de la almohada saco un pedazo de papel donde ya tenía su fin de semana planeado -ver las caricaturas de hoy, desayunar en el sofá cereal, luego de un par de horas de ocio en el sofá pasearemos en el parque, a pedido tuyo, y luego al parque de patinetas, después iremos al centro a jugar videojuegos y comprar soda de fresa y nachos para una maratón de películas en la noche, y esto solo es para hoy-

-Sí, un día perfecto, y claro está, nada de aceptar ser conejillos de indias de Susan y Mary, o aceptar alguna misión de Black y White, estos días son solo para nosotros-

-Casi me dan ganas de llorar-

-A mí también ajajajaja-

Mientras los mejores amigos se preparaban para su grandioso fin de semana, dos pelirrojas observaban con anhelo la pantalla de su computadora, que en esos momentos estaba conectada a una cámara afuera de la casa que apuntaba a su amado y atractivo vecino, Gil, el rubio de bronceado perfecto y sonrisa de ensueño, ya estaban babeando cuando este empezó a quitarse la camisa de su piyama dejando ver sus pectorales, pero para su total desgracia su hermosa vista se vio interrumpida por las persianas que había bajado el chico para continuar cambiarse, debían inventar pronto cámaras de rayos “X” o siempre se interrumpirían esas malditas cortinas su grandioso espectáculo de las mañanas.

-Lastima, pasando a las actividades del día, ¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy?-

-Según la lista terminar unos cuantos experimentos y probarlos, especialmente nuestro intento número 9837 para que Gil se fije en nosotras y se enamore de nosotras-

-Hoy me dice que será nuestro día de suerte-

-¿Creo que esto ya lo has dicho antes?-

-Pero hoy es la definitiva, las simulaciones en la computadora no mienten, nos dan un 99.9% de posibilidades de éxito, hoy es el día en que comienza la historia de amor de Susan y Gil…-

-¿Susan y Gil?- la gemela de cola de caballo miro con suspicacia a su hermana, ella estaba tan enamorada de Gil como su hermana, pero algo le decía que si tuviera la oportunidad su gemela se quedaría con el atractivo rubio para ella sola.

-Digo Susan, Mary y Gil jejejeje-

-A veces pienso que ese mito de las gemelas malvadas es verdad-

-Hay no seas exagerada, solo me deje llevar un poco-

-Claro-

-Ahora hay que revisar nuestra valiosa creación, nuestra formula de amor-

Las gemelas teclearon algunos botones de su panel de control y de su techo descendió de un compartimento una caja de acero, herméticamente cerrada para mantener su preciada carga intacta y segura, las gemelas se acercaron y de sus bolsillos sacaron unas llaves, las colocaron en la cerradura y las giraron de forma sincronizada para abrirla.

-¿No crees que nos pasamos un poco con la seguridad?-

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que ese día estábamos aburridas, el lado positivo es que el invento de nuestra caja fuerte funciono-

La caja se abrió y dejo ver una pequeña pistola, que a simple vista parecía una pistola de agua pequeña, inofensiva, pero como era bien sabido con las gemelas, y la familia Test, uno tenía que andar con cuidado.

-Esta preciosa, con un solo disparo de una potente poción, hará que Gil se sienta atraído por nosotras con tan solo vernos-

-Pero debemos tener cuidado, aun no lo hemos probado en humanos-

-Y para eso está nuestro querido hermanito-

-Jhonny-

Ambas hermanas sonrieron cómplices, siempre si había duda sobre algún experimento contaban con su hermanito, no por su inteligencia, claro está, si no por ser el perfecto conejillo de indias, hasta a ellas les sorprendía que con tanto experimento no hubiera terminado cuadripléjico, no es que estuvieran dudando de su propio intelecto y medidas de seguridad, pero siendo sinceras, muchas veces los resultados se salían de las estadísticas esperadas, pero de algún modo, lograban solucionarlo, no solo por su intelecto sino también por las rápidas acciones de su hermanito, que en compensación por su pereza en usar su cerebro, por no decir idiotez, tenía una suerte envidiable.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra nuestro querido hermanito en estos momentos?-

-Según nuestro sensores de la casa, se encuentra en… la sala viendo caricaturas-

-Entonces no era necesario usar los sensores para adivinarlo, es sábado en la mañana-

Y en la sala, como habían dicho los sensores y como era de esperarse, Johnny se encontraba junto a Duke sentados en el sofá, con un buen tazón de cereal azucarado y sintonizando las caricaturas de la mañana, todo era relajación y diversión con los chistes repetitivos pero eficientes de las caricaturas, todo estaba perfecto, todo hasta que vio dos melenas rojas delante de él, sus queridísimas hermanas gemelas.

-Hola Johnny- saludaron al mismo tiempo, con ese tono dulce fingido que utilizaban siempre para pedir un favor, casi juraba que le traladaban el cerebro haciendo fruncir el ceño, ya sabía lo que querían, pero no lo obtendrían, hoy no este fin de semana no.

-No-

-Pero no hemos dicho nada aun-

-Sea lo que sea la respuesta es no-

-Johnny, querido hermanito, ¿acaso olvidas que tenemos cupones?- la pelirroja de cabellos lacios sonaba muy confiada, segura que obtendría lo que quería.

-No, no tienen, se acabaron el ultimo el día de ayer cuando utilice ese traje a prueba de fuego, lo cual me recuerda, me deben un par de tenis, a ese traje le faltaron las botas anti fuego-

-¡Imposible!-

-Tiene razón, Susan-

-Así que, sea lo que sea que tenían pensado pedirle probar a Johnny, tendrán que esperar hasta el Lunes-

-Pero, pero…-

-Nop, hoy no hay Johnny conejillo de indias, hoy es Johnny perezoso, es más, hasta les avise durante la semana que el fin de semana no haría nada-

-No, no es verdad-

-Sí, si es verdad, Duke pon las grabaciones-

-A la orden- el perro parlante saco un DVD y conecto el reproductor en el televisor, y ante la mirada de las hermanas Test se dejó ver una grabación de su laboratorio con ellas y Johnny en una especie de cámara centrifuga, después de unas cuantas vueltas más salía un rubio mareado.

-.-.-  
-Las pruebas no salieron tan mal-

-Hoy también toca probar el repelente contra tigres-

-¿Tigres?, ¿Por qué tigres?- pregunto Johnny recuperándose un poco de tantas vueltas. 

-Es un proyecto que hemos estado planeando-

-Sí, sobre nuestra cita soñada con Gil viajando por el mundo-

-Ya saben lo que dicen Johnny, mujer prevenida vale por dos-

-Claro… por cierto, este fin de semana no me busquen, serán mis vacaciones relajantes-

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ahora metete en la capsula debemos hacer pruebas-  
-.-.-

Ambas gemelas ya no tenían nada que decir, aunque les costara admitir, su hermanito había tenido razón, parecía que les había ganado esta vez y no podrían probar su experimento, mas no se dejarían, no, estaban ansiosas y algo desesperadas, y cuando los sentimientos o deseos te nublan la razón, más si son unas gemelas hormonales como ellas, nada bueno puede pasar, especialmente si son tus hermanas mayores.

1ra táctica: “chantaje emocional”

-Por favor Johnny, compréndenos y ten compasión de tus hermanas-

-Estamos seguras que este experimento funcionara-

-Y no queremos esperar, por favor, esto no te tomara más de un minuto-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-No es para ofenderlas pero es muy seguro que esto acabe mal como casi siempre, y no quiero arriesgarme a que mi fin de semana se arruine por eso-

2da táctica: “soborno”

-Sé que muchas veces sales afectado, pero te aseguramos que esta vez no correrás riesgos-

-La hemos probado cuidadosamente, además si lo haces te deberemos una, te daremos lo que quieras, entonces ¿Qué dices Johnny?-

-Si es tan seguro como ustedes dicen ¿Por qué no lo prueban entre ustedes o directamente en Gil?- 

-Esta fórmula es solo para hombres, y solo queremos estar tranquilas en probarlo-

-Chicas, acepten que Johnny no lo probara-

-Exacto, ya les dije que este fin de semana es mío, nada de experimentos, nada de misiones, si quieren probarlo en alguien encuentren a otro-

3ra táctica: “chantaje de sé lo que hiciste…”

-Mira Johnny, solo hazlo o si no, o si no… Mary, ¿Qué ha hecho Johnny últimamente que merezca un castigo de papá?-

-Nada, últimamente ha estado muy ocupado para hacer travesuras como para acusarlo o usarlo de chantaje-

-Rayos-

-¿Se rinden?- pregunto Duke ya fastidiado de la insistencia de las gemelas, algo le decía que esto no acabaría muy bonito.

Y si ni una de esas funciona, es mejor que Johnny empiece a correr.

-¡JAMAS!- grito la pelirroja de cabellos lacios irritada de no conseguir lo que quería, si no aceptaba por las buenas pues lo haría por las malas.

Johnny se sorprendió cuando esta le apunto con la pistola de agua, Duke y Mary también, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo para evitar que jalara el gatillo o que el chorro de la pócima callera de lleno en la cara del de cabello de flama, al darse cuenta de lo ya hecho y recordar sus consecuencias, la gemela del broche de estrella en la cabeza solo atino a esconderse y su gemela la siguió, lo hecho ya hecho estaba, y para evitar una tragedia griega como la de Edipo era mejor esconderse, su hermana debió pensar antes de disparar así, si las llegaba a ver y la formula funcionaba su hermanito terminaría atraído hacia ellas, o peor, si sus padres entraban en esos momentos y veía a uno de ellos si sería como la trágica novela de Edipo.

-Por favor niñas, aprendan a aceptar una negativa por el amor de Dios- se quejó Duke desde la sala aun al lado de Johnny, esperando que sea lo que le hubieran echado a Johnny no lo convirtiera en un monstruo o le derritiera la cara.

-¡¿Contentas ahora?! Apesto a perfume barato de chica, ¡qué asco!- 

-Güik, hueles peor que cuando tu papá trato de darle un perfume barato de regalo a tu mamá-

Las gemelas se atrevieron a asomarse desde su escondite detrás de la pared de la entrada a la sala, observaron con ojo calculador cada mínimo detalle del comportamiento de su hermanito, especialmente su comportamiento con Duke, pero.

-No hubo ningún cambio, ningún efecto-

-Tal vez no funcione con animales-

Se asomaron de nuevo y vieron que en la tele estaba pasando un comercial con una mujer promocionando un refresco, no hubo ningún cambio tampoco en las reacciones del rubio, solo estaba algo irritado, pero nada fuera de lo normal, fue cuando estaban sumergidas en sus razonamientos cuando Johnny salió de la sala y las encaro, al verlo a frente a ellas no pudieron saltar de la impresión y miedo de que terminara enamorado de ellas mas solo las empezó a gritar y a regañar en una de esas rabietas típicas de él.

-Cuando alguien les dice no, ¡es no!, hay veces en que más que mis hermanas son mis torturadoras-

-¿Qué es ese olor?- el padre entro con su delantal puesto y un cucharon en la mano, desde la cocina había olido algo realmente fuerte.

-Espera papá, no en…- las gemelas al verlo se espantaron de nuevo y trataron de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba frente a ellos.

-Johnny, ¿acaso no te bañaste anoche?-

-Si me bañe, pero mis hermanas me echaron algo…-

-Como sea hijo, será mejor que te bañes, o tu mamá pensaras que estuviste jugando con el perfume que le regale-

-Sí, sí, no hace falta que me lo digas-

-Y ustedes jovencitas, nada de experimentos con su hermanito este fin de semana, hasta a mí me dijo que este fin de semana lo quería para descansar, y a cambio corto todo el césped el día de ayer-

Johnny se había marchado a bañar, Duke le siguió a su habitación, no estaba de humor para tratar con las gemelas, habían arruinado su maratón de caricaturas, y ese día pasarían un especial donde en una caricatura torturaban a un gato, algo imperdonable, el señor Test se había retirado a la cocina nuevamente, y las gemelas se quedaron solas.

-No pasó nada-

-Pero, pero, todas las pruebas, los cálculos, esto es ilógico-

-¿Acaso nos habremos equivocado en algo?-

-Al laboratorio, no nos rendiremos, algo debió pasarse por alto-

Después de una buena restregada en la ducha, Johnny logro desaparecer el desagradable aroma de la pócima que le lanzo su hermana, habían perdido su maratón de caricaturas, pero no dejaría que ese incidente le arruinara su tan preciado fin de semana de descanso, ahora iría al parque a jugar con su mejor amigo y luego al parque de patinetas.

-Ya estoy listo amigo, ¿y tú?-

-Siempre viejo, ahora saca esa correa y sácame a pasear-

-No entiendo por qué tan ansioso-

-Son cosas de perros-

-Como tú digas-

Mientas los dos mejores amigos se dirigirán al parque, ciertas genio se empezaban a romper la cabeza en su laboratorio.

-Ya hemos hecho varias pruebas, y todas dicen que no tiene nada de malo nuestra formula-

-Quizás Johnny ha adquirido una inmunidad por tantos experimentos que hemos probado en el-

-Eso sería un pequeño problemas para futuras investigaciones-

-Espera, no hemos pensado en algo muy esencial-

-¿Qué?-

-Las hormonas-

-Pero claro, calculamos la fórmula para un adolecente maduro, y Johnny aun es un niño, aun no suelta todas las feromonas u hormonas que un cuerpo como Gil tiene-

-Entonces nuestra formula no estuvo mal, si no el sujeto en que la probamos-

-Pero también quiere decir que no tenemos sujeto de pruebas-

-Funcionara, además ya vimos que no causa deformaciones o algún efecto secundario dañino y eso era lo importante-

-Entonces a por Gil-

-Déjame buscarlo con nuestro satélite-

Oprimiendo algunos botones en el panel de su computador no tardó en aparecer la imagen de la tierra, oprimiendo otros empezó a haber un acercamiento desde el estado de E.U. hasta ciudad, y luego hasta cierta zona precisa de la ciudad donde se encontraba su amado.

-Al parque de patinetas-

Las gemelas alegres y ansiosas tomaron su pistola y se fueron corriendo al parque de patinetas, no siendo las únicas que se dirigían a ese lugar, ya que Johnny y Duke, después de pasear al canino, se dirigían ahí a pasar el rato, ya con Duke disfrazado, él también quería divertirse un poco.

Era para todo el mundo bien sabido que ese lugar era uno de los más populares entre los jóvenes de la ciudad junto al centro de videojuegos, ahí se podía ver gente de todo tipo así como las acrobacias más geniales, algunas originales y otras imitaciones de los profesionales, era un lugar donde te podías divertir y conocer gente nueva, y ver a los mejores en la ciudad dando una buena competencia con los demás, y uno de esos mejores era Gil, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el medio casco dando un buen espectáculo, muchos ahí pensaban que él tenía futuro como profesional, así como era muy buena onda, a pesar de ser muy popular nunca se portaba prepotente con nadie, era amigable y relajado, más de una soñaba con ser novia de él, pero él nunca había tenido algo serio con alguien.

-Hola Johnny, ¿Qué onda?- bajando de la rampa, Gil se dirigió a su joven vecino a saludarlo después de ver que se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Gil-

-¿Quién es tu amigo?, no lo había visto antes- señalo al extraño chico al lado del rubio menor, aunque no recodaba haberlo visto, le resultaba familiar, era bien sabido que para Gil recordar nombres y rostros no era su fuerte a menos que fueran personas que les interesara, como sus amigos.

-Es un amigo de fuera, lo invite a venir aquí, Dude él es Gil, Gil él es Dude- no ocurriéndosele otro nombre más original, cambio la “k” de Duke por una “d”, además no se preocupaba mucho de que recordara el nombre, ya le había presentado a su “amigo de fuera” varias docenas de veces y siempre le preguntaba quién era, si podía recordar a su perro, pero no a su perro con un disfraz, era algo gracioso, más cuando sus hermanas trataban de llamar su atención y no las recordaba aunque fueran sus vecinas.

Y hablando de sus hermanas gemelas, ellas se encontraban detrás de unos botes de basuras como las buenas acosadoras que eran, tal vez era porque Gil y su hermanito se encontraban muy distraídos platicando, o tal vez ya se estaban volviendo expertas en el arte del espionaje, ya que estos no se daban cuenta de su presencia, sea cual sea la razón estaban seguras de que ese día con un solo disparo de su pócima perfecta de amor caería rendido a sus pies, solo un tiro, el las vería y su historia de amor comenzaría, fue mientras se estaban perdiendo en sus propias fantasías de una vida con Gil que más jóvenes, especialmente chicas, se acercaban a hablar con Gil alejándolo de manera consciente e inconsciente de la plática tan entretenida que estaba teniendo con su joven vecino.

-Gil, enséñanos de nuevo ese truco que hiciste en la mañana-

-¿Esas rodilleras son nuevas?-

-¿No te gustaría salir con nosotros por una gaseosa?-

Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas y peticiones con los que lo estaban bombardeando, Gil no era solamente conocido por su forma relajada de ser o ser genial con la patineta, sino también por tener una paciencia envidiable, a cualquiera ya le hubiera desesperado la insistencias de sus amigos y fans, nunca les hablaba grosero, les dedicaba miradas de desespero o desdén, y nunca gritaba, si llegaba el día que Gil le gritara a alguien con enojo u odio, jurarían que esa sería una de las señales del apocalipsis.

-Nos vemos luego Gil, nosotros pasearemos un rato por aquí-

-Nos vemos luego hermanito, y gusto en conocerte Dube-

-Es Dude- corrigió el perro, pero el adolecente estaba siendo acosado de nuevo por esa bola de hormonas que se hacían decir amigos y fans, así que dejándole de dar importancia siguió al chico cabello de flama y divertirse un poco.

A pesar de mostrarse atento con sus conocidos siguió un rato con la mirada a su vecino, alegre y divertido, pero a la vez alguien un poco solitario, y no podía sentirse un poco identificado con el así como alegre de tenerlo como amigo y vecino, a pesar de estar rodeado de todos ese muchachos, el podía decir que tenía pocos verdaderos amigos, y uno de los consideraban así era ese chico de cabello de flama.

Susan y Mary no pudieron evitar gruñir de frustración al ver como ese montón de adolecentes rodeaban a su adoración, a este paso se tardarían todo el día en poner en práctica su plan, pero no lo culpaban, culpaban a esa bola de descerebrados e inútiles que le acosaban, pero se aguantarían, ya cuando este estuviera con su pócima no dejarían que se acercaran a él, ya que sería únicamente suyo.

Johnny y Duke se encontraban en una de las tantas rampas practicando un poco, Gil les estaba dando un buen espectáculo a sus fans, las gemelas seguían detrás del mismo bote de basura y la situación no parecía que cambiaría en un par de horas, y ya empezaba a apestar el bote de basura y las moscas no dejaban de molestarles.

-Esto me está volviendo loca-

-Te comprendo hermana, pero debemos de tener paciencia, paciencia… aunque a mí también me está volviendo loca la espera- 

-Solo debemos alejarlo de ese grupo de hostigadores-

-Para algunos nosotras encajaríamos en esa definición-

-Pero nosotras lo hacemos de una manera más educada-

-Claro… ¿y qué se te ocurre para poder apartarlo?-

-Pidámoselo a Johnny-

-Dude que acepte, y menos en la manera en que le disparaste en la mañana-

-Entonces no se lo pediremos-

-Me agrada esa idea-


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día apenas comienza y continua, ¿que planean las hermanas Test?, ¿Johnny sabe volar? 
> 
> Descubran lo en este nuevo capitulo

Es curioso lo que algunas personas guardan en sus bolsillos, y más si son unas hermanas genios, en lo que una persona normal cargaba su billetera, algo de cambio o hasta su celular, ellas podían cargar unos cuantos pequeños explosivos, pequeños rayos láser, una que otra herramienta como llaves, destornilladores y no quitando su lado femenino un lápiz labial y crema humectante, pero claro, como todo lo que utilizaban ellas, esos pequeños y femeninos artículos de belleza no eran simplemente eso, el lápiz labial no solo les servía para resaltar sus labios, si no también que aplastando un botón que mandaban una pequeña onda eléctrica al supuesto maquillaje, que era de su propia invención, hacía que las propiedades de este cambiaran, siendo que si lo pasabas por una superficie y la rallabas, la viscosa y gruesa línea roja se volvía sólida y flexible, una cuerda de maquillaje rojo, y su crema humectante, creación de ellas mismas también, y que aún estaba en fase de prueba, suponía que mantenía la piel hidratada, suave y brillosa en cualquier tipo de ambiente, hasta en un horno, serviría como una capa de protección contra quemaduras, pero le faltaban algunos detalles, como su viscosidad, parecía más una especie de aceite mega resbaladizo que una crema de belleza, perfecta para la ocasión.

Las gemelas eran unas genios, pero no era necesario serlo para darse cuenta que esa bola de adolecentes hormonales que rodeaban a su amado Gil dejarían de prestarle atención si ocurría algo más “espectacular”, y su queridísimo hermanito ayudaría a la causa lo supiese o no, este se encontraba en un medio casco un poco alejado del grupo de Gil, hablando con Duke, por lo que ninguno las noto cuando estas rápida y sigilosamente vertieron de la pequeña botella de su crema experimental una generosa cantidad de esta en la parte baja de esa rampa, unas gotas hubieran sido suficiente para que cualquiera, con patineta o no, saliera deslizándose de un extremo a otro del medio casco con una increíble facilidad gracias a que la crema quitaba la fricción que provocaba el pasar de las ruedas de la patineta contra la madera, pero estas habían vertido medio botecito.

-Ahora Johnny si dará un gran espectáculo-

-¿No crees que Johnny correrá peligro?-

Ambas pelirrojas se miraron sopesando esa posibilidad, alzándose de hombros indicando que no le daban importancia.

-Conociendo la suerte de Johnny estará bien, ha salido de peores-

-Tienes razón, ahora ha esconderse-

Ambas chicas con la misma rapidez que habían puesto la crema se escondieron detrás de los botes de basura, que para su mala suerte era el único escondite cercano.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo-

-Eso ya lo veremos amigo, hace tiempo que no me has visto practicar y te aseguro que he mejorado-

-Lo que tú digas Johnny, ero ciudad de no romperte una pierna porque aún tenemos que ir al centro de videojuegos y el centro comercial-

El de cabellos de llama se posiciono en el borde y puso un pie sobre su tabla, le había dicho a su perruno amigo que lograría saltar y dar un doble giro en el aire, como había visto en la tele, pero su amigo le miro escéptico y sintiéndose retado le demostraría que lo lograría, actuando tan imprudente como siempre se lanzó, no temía el caer o rasparse, eran miedos de principiantes que el había superado, y si aquello se levantaría y lo intentaría nuevamente, siempre lo hacía, esa era una de sus mayores cualidades, las cuales muchas veces pasaban desapercibidas.

Y se lanzó, como muchas tantas veces en ese parque practicando con la patineta, todo iba bien, iba perfecto, o así lo sentía, hasta que a mitad del camino, lo sintió, que empezaba a ir mal, quería ir rápido, así lo quería, pero al llegar al punto de la base del medio casco su velocidad aumento demasiado, excesiva y sorprendentemente a tal punto que casi se caía, pero maniobrando con su peso logro balancearse y mantenerse arriba de la tabla y salir lanzado hacia arriba como un cohete, no estaba seguro pero creyó alcanzar tres metros de altura sobre la rampa, y dando giros más inconscientemente trato de acomodarse de alguna arriba de la tabla y posicionarse cerca de la orilla de la rampa, ya que si no encontraba el punto justo estaba seguro que caería y tendría un no muy grato encuentro con el suelo cortesía de su amiga la gravedad.

-Wow Johnny, eso sí que me sorprendió-

-¡A mi también!- logro gritar el muchacho antes de caer de nuevo en la rampa y volver a deslizarse de un extremo a otro con una vertiginosa velocidad, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta, ¡no podía detenerse!

-Sí, sí, lo admito, lo estás haciendo genial, pero ahora ya para, no tenemos todo el día-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-

-¿Pero qué rayos?- 

Johnny seguía de un extremo a otro de la rampa, cada vez más rápido y mucho más alto, su amigo se estaba preocupando, notaba que cada vez le era más difícil al pequeño mantener el equilibrio y caer de una forma que no terminara como hubo estrellado sobre la rampa o el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el grupo que estaba admirando a Gil, poco a poco algunas personas se percataron de lo sucedido con el chico de cabeza de flama, no precisamente en el peligro en que estaba y mantenía desesperado a Duke al no saber cómo rayos frenar al rubio, si no en lo genial, en opinión de algunos, en como saltaba y hacia esas acrobacias tan singulares, que eran los desesperados intentos de mantenerse en una sola pieza del muchacho, así poco a poco se dirigieron a la rampa de Johnny y dejaron a Gil solo, siendo que había algo nuevo que ver.

Gil también se había percatado del espectáculo que estaba dando Johnny, y no se molestó cuando sus “amigos” se alejaron para observar mejor las acrobacias del más joven, tampoco tubo celos o algo por el estilo, simplemente aprovecho el momento para tomar un poco de agua y descansar un poco, también observar a su joven vecino, que parecía volar con cada salto que daba rayando un poco con lo mortal en cada acrobacia, cosa que en su opinión, le sentaba bien al muchacho de cabellos de flama que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

El plan había funcionado, jamás dudaron de su habilidad en maquinarlo, ahora solo faltaba acercarse y apuntar cuidadosamente a su rubia obsesión, salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron cuidadosamente hasta donde estaba Gil, curiosamente nadie las noto, ser un par de pelirrojas y con batas de laboratorio debería de resaltar mucho entre las personas, pero toda la bola de adolecentes no les interesaba a dos chicas con semejante extravagancia y menos si tenían un buen espectáculo enfrente, tontos e inmaduros adolecentes.

Duke se encontraba algo desesperado, si esto seguía así su mejor amigo terminaría con uno que otro hueso roto o con la cara rota, había por fin notado el líquido en la base del medio casco, y eso le olio a gemelas genios, esas niñas al parecer nunca aprenderían, pensando en la manera más rápida de parar esto lo único que se le ocurrió al canino era atrapar al chico en el aire, solo tenía que ser lo suficientemente rápido y certero para agarrarlo antes de que volviera a saltar rumbo a la luna, o el hospital más cercano.

Estiro sus patas delanteras y empezó a rezar para que esto funcionara, se estaba preparando, los segundo pasaron rápido y Johnny estaba por regresar al extremo en el que el se encontraba, pero en el último momento, antes de cerciorarse si lo cachaba o no, los nervios le ganaron y cerró los ojos mientras seguía con las patas extendidas y cerraba sus patas para cacharlo, sintiendo un ligero empujón hacia arriba y algo duro entre lo que serían sus manos para los humanos.

-Lo… lo atrape- dijo sorprendido abriendo los ojos no creyendo aunque su idea descabellada había funcionado –oh oh…- y es que en realidad no había funcionado, no por completo.

 

-Hola Gil- corearon dos pelirrojas que de repente habían aparecido del bronceado rubio quien tomaba un poco de agua de una botella que había traído.

-He… hola- saludo este observando a las gemelas que lo miraban embobadas y sonreían soñadoramente poniéndolo algo incómodo -¿se les ofrece algo?-

“A ti…” fue lo pensaron ambas pelirrojas pero no se atrevieron a decir.

Bien, ya lo tenían en frente, solo era cuestión de una pequeña chorreada de su invención, y después de tantos años obtendrían lo que tanto deseaban, o si, hoy sería el día mas dichoso para las gemelas Test.

Una de las chicas saco una pequeña pistola, una pistola de agua si observaba mejor, la levanto rápido y apunto como toda una profesional, o así le pareció por la influencia de las películas de acción, lo siguiente que supo fue que algo húmedo había golpeado su cara, le habían disparado sorpresivamente, después sintió que le faltaba el aire y un repentino peso había caído sobre el tirándolo dolorosamente en el suelo.


	3. 3

Caídas, videojuego y otras cosas…

Decir que por tantos accidentes y experimentos sufridos en su vida estaba curado de espantos seria mentira, por lo que no se contuvo al gritar a todo pulmón, claro signo de sorpresa y horror, cuando salió disparado de la rampa y su sufrible situación actual, para su desgracia, empeoro, empeoro más de lo que se imaginaba en ese lapso en que desafío a la gravedad, batalla que nadie la vencía, como dice el dicho: “todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar”, y él lo sabía a la perfección, corto y a la vez largo lapso de tiempo, fue el que sintió al no estar en el aire, sentía el viento, la adrenalina y sus pensamientos desesperados al ver el suelo cada vez más cerca, demasiado cerca, tenía el casco puesto y su equipo de protección, rodilleras y coderas, pero eso no le aseguraba salir ileso de esa, y Dios, solamente el sabría si salía vivo de esta o no, o que tan grabe resultara la caída.

Cerro los ojos al último momento, y no fue el único, Duke que estaba bajando de la rampa seguía la trayectoria de su amigo, con aun la tabla entre sus patas, la aferraba con preocupación mientras veía imitar a los pájaros Johnny, si tan solo no hubiera cerrado los ojos en la rampa, como en aquel segundo, lo hubiera atrapado a él y no a ese pedazo de madera con rueditas, y pensó que ahora si se quedaba sin niño bonito que le daba filetes de vez en cuando, lo sacaba a pasear, y era su mejor amigo y lo trataba normal, o lo tan normal que se le puede tratar a un perro parlante mutante.

Y si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos un par de segundos más, se hubiera dado cuenta que su trayectoria no iba directo al pavimento y a una muerte casi segura como imaginaba, si no que iba directo a cierto rubio que también tenía los ojos cerrados, y oh como desearía haber caído en el pavimento y romperse un brazo o pierna, en vez de lo que sucedería mas adelante ese día a causa de ese choque entre Gil y él.

Dolor, dolor y más dolor, sentía como si un meteorito le hubiera impactado, sacado todo el aire y arrastrado por el pavimento unos cuantos metros, y eso había pasado, mas no había sido un meteorito, era cierto niño cabeza de llama el que le había caído encima; Johnny no estaba mejor que su improvisado colchón que evito milagrosamente que terminara con un hueso roto, al chocar cuerpo contra cuerpo termino con muchos golpes y muy adolorido, pero no tanto como ir directo a dar al duro suelo, así que ahora ambos rubios estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro, con los ojos cerrados, adoloridos y sin quererse moverse aun.

Oh bendita ciencia, desdichada suerte, la ecuación del caos, la ecuación de la vida, ni siquiera con su genio pudieron ver algo tan obvio como que algo saliera mal al final, siempre en el último momento puede ocurrir una desgracia, o un milagro, y las gemelas miraban con horror aquella escena, un Gil con algunos raspones en el suelo, boca arriba, y un Johnny encima de él, parecía que dormían, para otros ojos, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera sido algo tierno, una escena fraternal, para ellas, un espanto, o quizás, muy en su subconsciente, el aviso de un futuro no muy lejano, pero aún estaban pasmadas, en shok, por lo que no se movieron, ni parpadearon, o respiraron.

Gil se quejó un poco cuando ya pudo su cerebro coordinarse mejor con su cuerpo, no solo mandándole señales de dolor, si no también avisándole que el problema de falta de oxígeno, ósea, su mala respiración en esos momentos, se debía a un peso en su pecho, un peso que tenía calor propio, y aparte de ese aroma apestoso, que estaba seguro era de esa agua que le lanzaron en la cara, percibió otro aroma, curiosamente familiar, y ya la incomodidad dejo de ser tan molesta al sentir algo familiar ese peso sobre él que se estaba incorporando poco a poco y se quejaba, si, definitivamente conocía ese peso, o a esa persona sobre él.

Johnny a duras penas abrió los ojos, encontrándose con algo azul, que no era el cielo, era tela, tela de una camisa, camisa que pertenecía a alguien, y la traía puesta, y la reconoció ni bien la vio, prácticamente la utilizaba todos los días su dueño, según un recuerdo que le llego, el dueño de la misma le dijo que era su camisa favorita, así como que creía que le traía suerte, bueno, tal vez buena suerte ese día no le dio precisamente, ya que le había caído encima, pero al menos estaba tan bien como alguien podría estar después de que alguien te cae del cielo, apoyo una mano en el pecho de su vecino, si, era su vecino, lo miro para confirmar y así lo era, le dolía el cuerpo, y suponía que a este también le dolería igual, además que aún lo seguía aplastando con su peso, que sabía que no era mucho, pero junto con la caída seguro que le era molesto a su vecino aparentemente inconsciente, su mano seguía apoyada en su pecho, y se iba incorporar por completo lo tan rápido que podía su maltrecho cuerpo, pero algo lo detuvo.

El calor se iba apartando de él, también el peso extra en su pecho, solo quedaba una mano, o imaginaba que eso era lo que se mantenía apoyado en él, y más por reflejo que otra cosa el agarro su mano impidiendo que fuera quien fuera, no se apartara aun de él, no quería.

Y las gemelas aun seguían como bobas, a pesar de ser unas supuestas genios, paradas viendo toda la escena, fue el grito de Duke llamando preocupado a su hermano el que las despabilo un poco, ahí venia el perro disfrazado con la patineta de Johnny, corriendo tan rápido como sus patas traseras le permitían, y no venía solo, al parecer el aparatoso accidente había llamado a la misma cantidad, o quizás mas, de chicos que había atraído cuando estaba en el medio casco, ¡RAYOS!, debían actuar rápido.

Johnny miro extrañado la mano que agarraba la suya, la de Gil mucho más grande por lo que fácilmente la envolvía.

-Hey Gil, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el menor, tal vez había logrado lo que nadie había podido y había hecho enojar enserio a su relajado vecino.

-Creo que…-

Cualquier cosa que iba a decir fue cortada abruptamente por un chorro de agua, cayendo directamente en su rostro de nuevo, y no solo a él, sino también en Johnny, ahora no solo se encontraban adoloridas, atontados y un poco desorientados, si no que también ahora estaba empapados, y todo, absolutamente todo, gracias a las pelirrojas Test.

Las gemelas poniendo en marcha todo lo que podían a sus cerebros y empezaron a calcular las posibilidades, todas, o casi todas muy desfavorables, para ellas, antes de que estuvieran más cerca todo esa bola de metiches y Duke, tomaron cada una unas botellas de agua que encontraron cerca de unas mochilas dejadas olvidadas, y de la manera más desesperada que podían sobre los muchachos, debían de diluir la poción lo antes posible y si eso no funcionaba, apartaron bruscamente a Johnny del pecho de su rubia adoración prácticamente tirándolo a un lado sin preocuparse un poco por la condición de su hermanito, no dejarían que la primera persona que viera Gil fuera otra que no fuera ellas si es que no se disolvió su poción.

Y Gil abre los ojos, desenfocado, aturdido y confundido, ve manchones rojos y fondo azul, parpadea un par de veces y logra enfocarse mejor, ve doble, o eso cree al ver dos caras iguales mirándolo con una adoración de niña embobada, frunce el ceño extrañado y antes de que pueda ordenar sus pensamientos un barullo se empieza a escuchar a su alrededor.

-¡Por Dios!, ese sí que fue una gran caída-

-Por un momento ese niño pareció volar-

-Hermano, te vez fatal, serviste de colchón Gil jajaja-

-Eso fue asombroso, ¿alguien lo grabo?, lo podemos subir a internet-

Esos y más comentarios por el estilo no se dejaban de escuchar, pero ninguno le llamo tanto la atención como el de cierto perro disfrazado.

-Johnny, ¿te encuentra bien?, ¿te duele algo, te rompiste algo?-

Ignorando su propio dolor se incorporó inmediatamente, empujando sin querer a las pelirrojas que terminaron de sentón en el suelo, voltio rápidamente a todos lados buscando algo desesperado a alguien, encontrándose con el sin fin de caras de patinadores que habían sido atraídos por el aparatoso accidente, y a un par de metros lo encontró, parado y algo encorvado, se apoyaba en cierto chico que le había presentado, “Dube”, “Dule” o como se llamara, nunca fue muy bueno recordando nombres, frunció el ceño, por alguna razón no le agrado que el menor estuviera tan cerca de ese amigo suyo.

-No me rompí nada, pero lo que si estoy es muy adolorido-

-Johnny…- Gil se acercó a ellos, ignorando los ofrecimientos de varias chicas para revisar si estaba herido o una toalla para su rostro aun mojado -¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿He?, Gil… si, si me encuentro bien, perdón por caerte encima, andaba en el medio casco y por alguna razón…- dirigió una mirada a sus pelirrojas hermanas que trataban de abrirse paso entre el barullo de gente, Duke ya le había dicho que sospechaba que esto tenía que ver con ellas –la cosa se me salió un poco de control, espero que no hayas salido tan mal como yo-

-No te preocupes, siempre pueden ocurrir accidentes, yo estoy bien, algo raspado y mojado pero bien- le dedico una de sus sonrisas relajadas y el muchacho pareció menos preocupado.

-Creo que para mí fue demasiada práctica por hoy, nos vemos luego Gil-

Antes de que pudiera el protestar, porque en realidad no quería que se fuera aun, no de su lado aunque sabía que seguramente lo vería de nuevo, el montón de amigos y fans se le amontonaron a su alrededor impidiéndole tan siquiera caminar, suspiro frustrado mientras aceptaba una toalla y se quitaba el agua del rostro.

-Este… Gil…- un par de voces a coro se dirigían a él, eran las mismas pelirrojas de hace un rato y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ustedes no fueron las que me dispararon con una pistola de agua?-

Ante esta pregunta casi todos los ojos, ósea la totalidad de la población fémina y algunos chicos del parque de patinetas, se posaron en ellas de manera acusadora, he incluso Gil lo hacía, nerviosas y apenadas, no atinaron más que huir despavoridas, ¡SU GRANDIOSO PLAN NO HABIA FUNCIONADO!, y no solo eso, Gil parecía que se había molestado con ellas.

-Que raras…-

 

Y en otro lugar, niño y perro se encontraban algo desanimados, al parecer sus planes de fin de semana no estaban saliendo tal como hubieran querido, primero su maratón de caricaturas y luego su ida al parque de patinetas, al menos Johnny no había terminado con un hueso roto.

-¡Basta!, no dejemos que esto nos desanime, que son unas caricaturas y un susto de muerte, nada ante el glorioso fin de semana que nos espera, aún tenemos más de veinticuatro horas de descanso de hermanas fastidiosas, misiones y experimentos arriesgados, y juro que disfrutaremos cada momento aunque muramos en el intento…-

-Creo que te pasaste un poco con eso de “aunque muramos en el intento”, pero ya me animaste, es hora de continuar con nuestra agenda y eso significa-

-¡VIDEOJUEGOS!- gritaron a coro ambos amigos, inyectados de un nuevo positivismo que los impulsaba a continuar con lo deseado.

Era ya mediodía cuando llegaron al centro de videojuegos del centro comercial, y a esas horas, siendo sábado, ya había una gran cantidad de niños y adolescentes disfrutando el rato, de nuevo disfrazaron a Duke, la gente estaba más entretenida divirtiéndose que observar a un sospechoso chico peludo, que en realidad era un perro.

Cambiaron algo de efectivo por monedas y empezaron a jugar en uno de los tantos videojuegos, si, ese fin de semana ya estaba tomando mejor camino.

 

¿Y las gemelas test?, en algún lugar del mismo centro comercial lamentándose entre ellas mismas.

-Tal no debimos mojarlo con el agua antes de que abriera los ojos- dijo Mary dándole un sorbo a su frape cookins and cream.

-¿En que estábamos pensando?- revolvió sus cabellos Susan frustrada.

Ambas gemelas estaban en un café, no había mucha gente, era un lugar íntimo y tranquilo.

-En eliminar los posibles riesgos hermana-

-Al menos pudimos tocar su abdomen-

-Sí, es tan musculoso-

Y así ambas gemelas pasaron de su la más deprimente depresión a la ensoñación del atlético y bien formado de su rubio vecino, Gil.

 

Y hablando de este adonis adolecente, él se había logrado escabullir de sus fans y amigos para pasar un rato solo, se sentía raro, extraño y a la vez algo decaído, por eso quería la soledad en esos momentos, no se sentía con ánimos para lidiar con nadie, sus pasos lo llevaron al centro comercial, tal vez sería bueno comprar unos nachos y soda, o ver qué nuevo equipo había llegado a la tienda de deportes extremos.

 

El mundo es pequeño, el centro comercial aún más, por lo que no es de extrañar que más de uno encuentre una cara familiar en ese lugar, más si eres joven y buscas diversión o pasar un tiempo de ocio.

 

Así que fue cuestión de solo tiempo para que ojos encontraran la cara que querían ver, las gemelas vieron a Gil caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial a través de la ventana del café, y Gil volteando por curiosidad a los videojuegos lo vio a él, con sus cabellos semejantes a los de una llama y una cara radiante de diversión, era Johnny.

-Supera eso amigo-

-Buena movida, pero esto aún no acaba-

Ambos amigos se la estaban pasando de la mar de bien, estaban jugando un juego de naves que luchaban contra una invasión alienígena, una adaptación de un viejo clásico, en esos momentos las puntuaciones iban muy parejas, pero el que iba a la cabeza era el canino, tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron la mirada que no se despegaba del menor, así como el par de pelirrojas que se escondían, nuevamente, atrás de un bote de basura para espiar a su adorado vecino, incluso una de ellas le estaba tomando fotos.

=JUEGO TERMINADO=  
EMPATE

Se escucha apenas la voz mecánica del videojuego sobre todo el barullo de gente y juegos del lugar, no muy satisfechos con el resultado decidieron probar otro juego, iban a ir por el desempate.

 

-Johnny…-

-¿Gil?, hola viejo, ¿no estabas en el parque de patinetas?-

-Pensé que yo también tuve suficiente practica por hoy… ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?-

-Claro-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, entre más mejor-

 

A Johnny y a Duke no les pareció extraña la petición de Gil, no eran seguidas las veces que pasaban tiempo juntos, pero ocurría de vez en cuando, después de todos eran vecinos y se llevaban muy bien, más si hubieran puesto un poco más de atención hubieran notado el ligero cambio que se presentaba en el mayor, ya que en todo el rato no había quitado la mirada del de cabello de flama, así como que en los juegos y cada vez que podía buscaba estar en contacto con él, tal vez las gemelas si se hubieran dado cuenta, si no estuvieran tan distraídas con la imagen de su adoración iluminado por las diferentes tonalidades y colores de las pantallas de las maquinitas, con las fotos que llevaban hechas fácilmente podrían hacer un álbum. 

Las horas pasaron y aunque se la estaban pasando muy bien no podían ignorar las necesidades básicas que les exigían sus cuerpos, no podían seguir ignorando el constante rugir de sus estómagos, por lo que decidieron al puesto de comida más cercano y comprar nachos y refresco.

-Eres muy bueno en los juegos de carrera Dube- 

-Dude… si, lo soy, tal vez un día de estos te enseñe un truco o dos-

-Aquí están los nachos chicos-

Los tres chicos, o los dos chicos y el perro disfrazado, se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas del centro comercial, hablaban de todo un poco y a la vez de nada, como cualquier adolecente despreocupado, mientras que un par de hermanas les seguían el paso.

Pero claro, en la vida de Johnny Test no puede ir todo siempre de acuerdo al plan, no solo por la ida al parque de patinetas o su maratón de caricaturas, aunque debió considerarlo como una clase de aviso cuando estos eventos ocurrieron, aunque lo de los videojuegos fue bien, siendo que esto era la calma antes de la tormenta, ahora la tormenta comenzaba, una tormenta llena de hormonas.

CRASH

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

-¡ALTO AHÍ LADRÓN!-

Las miradas de todos los jóvenes y perro, así como demás personas en el centro comercial se dirigieron al origen de ese alboroto, al parecer en ese día, los jóvenes Test no fueron los únicos en decidir cumplir sus planes; una pequeña joyería había sido asaltada por nada más y nada menos que uno de los tantos enemigos declarados de Johnny.

-Nadie puede con la genialidad con Gela Cerebros-


	4. 4

Escarcha y calor

La suerte puede resultar muy irónica, uno planea un muy normal y relajado fin de semana de un típico prepuberto y al final terminas detrás de una banca en el centro comercial con tu mejor amigo, el cual es un perro parlante y tu vecino, el cual tus hermanas mueren por él, escondiéndote de un demente genio del mal obsesionado con los cafés fríos, y eso que el día aun no terminaba.

Tal vez debieron huir, pero había la posibilidad que lo viera entre la estampida de gente que quería salir del centro comercial lo mas loco de ese criminal armado con un cañón congelador, y si su memoria no le fallaba, no era la persona que mejor le caía a Gela Cerebros o a los excéntricos criminales de la ciudad siendo el chico que normalmente arruinaba sus planes o fechorías, la lista de enemigos que tenia era preocupante para un niño de su edad, y más con la clase de enemigos que tenia.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Yo digo que esperar a que se valla es lo mas seguro…- Duke hiso una pausa y miro a Jhonny, como esperando algo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No dirás que lo deberíamos de detener o algo por el estilo?-

-Claro que no, suficiente he tenido por un día, esperaremos a que se valla o que la policía lo atrape, no tengo que ser siempre yo el que se arriesgue a detenerlos- 

-¿De que están hablando?- Gill los miro extrañados, ¿de que estaban hablando esos dos y porque debían hablar tan cerca?

-Nada- respondieron al unísono.

Mientras tanto en otro lado otras dos personas discutían.

-Genial, ¿no se supone qué debería estar en la correccional aun?- decía una de las gemelas Test, no se sabría decir ya que su cabellos se encontraba enmarañado debido a uno de los arbustos que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial.

Las gemelas al percibir peligro optaron también por esconderse, solo que ellas se arrojaron sin pensarlo mucho a uno de los pocos arbustos que adornaban el interior del centro comercial, terminando con el cabello enmarañado, lleno de ramas, hojas e incluso con un poco de basura, ya que esa clase de lugares era muy común que los flojos que no se tomaban ni un minuto para buscar el bote de basura la arrojaban ahí, ellas también no estaban pasando uno de sus mejores días.

-A mi se me hace que otra vez esta en sobre probación y lo dejaron salir-

-Recuérdame que debemos hacer algún proyecto para esa correccional, sugerir un mejor sistema o algo por el estilo, se esta volviendo cansado lidiar con los mismos criminales una y otra vez-

-Hecho-

-¿Y por qué Johnny no hace algo para detenerlo?-

-¿Quizás por qué le quitamos todos sus poderes la última vez?-

-Oh, es verdad, se lo hemos dado tan seguido y quitado que creo que he perdido la cuenta… de todas formas debería hacer algo-

-¿Johnny es tan cabeza dura para enfrentársele desarmado?-

-Es Johnny-

-Es verdad-

Regresando con nuestro villano que aun se encontraba en la joyería…

-Jajajajaja con esto Vecky aceptara una cita conmigo- reía desquiciadamente el chico frío mientras que los adolecentes y perros aun discutían si quedarse ahí o aprovechar el que estuviera distraído el villano para escapar.

-Es peligroso- decía el can, algo le decía que si salían ese loco los congelaría, y era lo menos que querían para ese día, seria el colmo perder todo el fin de semana por una hipotermia.

-Pero ya nos esta dando la espalda- insistió el de cabellos de flama seguro que tenían oportunidad.

-No, Dube tiene razón-

-Ves, hasta Gil me apoya… y es Dude muchacho-

-Miren, parece que se va- dijo Gil ignorando la corrección, el tipo de traje raro parecía haber terminado con su robo.

El centro comercial parecía desierto excepto por el criminal juvenil, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hela Cerebros sintiéndose triunfador, hasta que cierto hormigueo lo ataco, tal vez era el exceso de café, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero esto había salido demasiado bien, algo faltaba, cierta constante y molesta presencia de cabellos semejantes a llamas muy acuerdo a una personalidad temeraria.

¿Dónde estaba el chico más temerario de Porkbelly?

Aparecería en cualquier momento, estaba seguro, pero esta vez no lo vencería.

-¿Por qué se quedo ahí parado?- pregunto extrañado el can del grupo, ya debería haberse ido ese loco.

-Ni idea… ¿se le congelo el cerebro?- propuso el joven cabeza de llamas.

-Chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que se quede ahí?, pareciera que estuviera esperando algo-

Y Gil tenía razón, el chico obsesionado con los cafés fríos esperaba exactamente a que el muchacho a su lado apareciera para que intentara detenerlo como tantas otras veces, pero Johnny no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en riesgo ese día.

Regresando con las gemelas pelirrojas, ellas también encontraban extraño el comportamiento del joven villano, solo un poco más extraño de lo habitual.

-Tal vez el exceso de cafeína esta afectando sus habilidades sicomotoras-

-O simplemente esta demasiado abrumado por su éxito-

-Tal vez debamos esperar un poco más para escapar o que se valla-

-¿Acaso no somos lo suficientemente buenas para detenerlo con nuestras invenciones?-

-Eso normalmente lo hace Johnny, somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para no ponernos en riesgos innecesarios-

-Si, pero parece que hoy esta tomando sus “vacaciones” demasiado en serio- 

Los minutos seguían corriendo, todos expectantes a que sucediera algo, pero nada, ni siquiera una mosca se movía en ese centro comercial, y cierto tipo de traje brillante se estaba impacientando.

Y siendo algo poco característico de los villanos de esa ciudad la paciencia, por lo que un segundo más y ya estaba arrojando a diestra y siniestra su rayo congelando todo lo que alcanzaba, hasta que pareciera mas una cueva de hielo ese centro comercial que un centro de comercio y entretenimiento, fue pura suerte que no haya disparado a los lugares donde se encontraba Johnny y las gemelas, pero estaban seguros que no tardaría en darles.

Ya no era una opción esperar, era hora de escapar.

-Hahahahaha…- oh, y claro, no podía faltar la risa malvada.

No era un plan, no estaban coordinados, pero justo al mismo tiempo los cinco escondidos salieron para empezar a correr rumbo a cualquier salida.

Oh, no fue una de sus mejores ideas, pero eran adolecentes atemorizados, y no importa si eres un par de gemelas genio o un grupo de adolecentes y un perro aficionados a juegos extremos, el miedo nunca te deja tomar decisiones muy certeras.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el joven villano pudiera distinguir la inconfundible melena rubia y pelirroja a la vez del chico dolor de cabeza de todos los malhechores de la ciudad, y también sus fastidiosas hermanas sabelotodo, los otros dos no le importaban.

-Por fin apareces Johnny Test- 

-Y me voy, ¡Adiós!-

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar si quiera el vidrio de la salida del centro comercial Hela Cerebros había disparado nuevamente creo un gran muro de hielo impidiéndoles escapar.

-Ahora por fin me desharé de mi peor enemigo-

-Hey tú, ¡yo no he hecho nada!, ¿Por qué no mejor nos dejas ir?... te prometo que no te detendré, quiero llevar este fin de semana en paz-

-¡NO!, ¡Seguro es una de tus trampas!- grito apuntándole con su rayo al joven cabeza de llama.

-Uh… tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en la cama el día de hoy, jugando comida chatarra y jugando video juegos-

-Eso lo teníamos planeado para el domingo-

-¿Y estas pelirrojas quienes son?... ¿ustedes no son las mismas del parque de patinetas?-

-¡NO!- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez fueron otras pelirrojas… este color de cabello es muy común- 

-Así es, además nunca, nunca hemos ido a ese parque jejeje-

-Claro… si ustedes lo dicen-

Era en esa clase de momentos agradecían que su rubia perdición fuera tan distraído, al menos en lo que respecta en recordarla.

-Hey, estoy en medio de mi monologo maligno, pónganme atención, muestren al menos un poco de modales-

-Disculpa, pero también seria muy educado no tratar de congelarnos-

-Bien, bien basta de charla, los congelare y luego invitare a Vecky con estos lindos diamantes como regalo-

Todos se quedaron petrificados, y pronto si no hacían nada se quedarían congelados literalmente. De nuevo el miedo no jugaba a su favor.

Escucharon el sonido del disparo, Duke agarro a las gemelas y Gil al joven Test, a duras penas escaparon del hielo pero estaban a salvo, por el momento.

Simplemente actuó, no pensó, solo sintió que debía poner a Johnny a salvo, abrazo ese cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo y salto antes de que ese rayo los tocara, y sintió nuevamente algo agradable, como en aquel aparatoso choque de cuerpos en el parque de patinetas, y sintió que no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

No sentía el frio del exterior, pero si un calor que nacía desde adentro hacia afuera, un calor que ardía poco a poco. ¿Qué era eso?

-Pueden huir pero no esconderse hahahaha-

Y de nuevo Hela Cerebros empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra en un nuevo arranque de locura. Las gemelas, Duke y un Gil cargando a un Johnny impactado corrían esquivando los ataques congelantes, cuando los cinco lograron entrar a una tienda de ropa corrieron rápido a esconderse en los probadores de ropa las gemelas y el perro en uno, Gil y Johnny en otro. Esos pequeños probadores eran diseñados para una persona, no eran más grandes que un armario pequeño de escobas.

-Susan, mueve tu codo-

-Mary, deja de moverte-

-Mejor ustedes dos dejen de pisarme las patas-

Muy incomodo para tres personas, pero soportable para dos.

-Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Gil… ¿Gil?- el joven de cabeza de llama suponía que estaban a salvo por el momento, cuando el peligro estaba mas cerca de lo que creía y estaba entre sus brazos.


	5. 5

-¡Ya dejen de empujarse!- exploto el perro entre las dos pelirrojas que no dejaban de moverse tratando de encontrar la mejor posición en ese angosto lugar -número uno, debemos encontrar una forma de vencer a ese adicto al café nuevamente, número dos, Susan, deja de pisarme los pies- 

-Soy Mary- se quejo la pelirroja de cabellos rizados, ese lugar era realmente sofocante.

-Como sea, y tres, ¿Por qué sospecho que ustedes tienen algo que ver con esto?- las miro acusadoramente, no estaba en sus mejores ánimos y ese lugar angosto y atestado de hermanas pelirrojas arruina fines de semanas hacían plantearse seriamente en planear una venganza contra ellas junto a Johnny, claro, primero tenían que salir de esta.

-Hey, no es nuestra culpa- de nuevo la mirada acusadora, no, no se retractarían –bien, admitimos que tuvimos algo que ver en el pequeño tropiezo del parque de patinetas, pero nada más- bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Pero no tenemos nada que ver con que este villano haya aparecido en el centro comercial- secundo la gemela de cabellos lacios, ¿era su imaginación o esos vestuarios los hacían cada vez mas pequeños?

-Esta bien, ¿se les ocurre alguna idea?-

-Tomar un baño al terminar esto, aquí apesta a perro-

-Grrr-

-Era broma, era broma, ¿acaso Johnny solo puede tener sentido del humor en esta clase de situaciones?-

-Mmmm, ¿este lugar no debería tener un espejo de cuerpo completo?-

-Si, de hecho esta atrás de mi, ¿en que estas pensando geniecilla?-

-El viejo truco de los espejos-

-Si, tan sencillo que incluso ustedes lo pueden hacer-

-Susaaaan-

-Ok, ayudare, cuando ese tonto villano venga, no sabrá que fue lo que le paso-

-Johnny, ¿escuchaste el plan?- el perro golpeo la pared ligeramente al armario de al lado, las paredes en esos lugares eran muy delgadas, por lo que suponía que la comunicación seria pan comido, pero el joven rubio no respondió -¿Johnny, estas ahí?-

-Tal vez se escondió a otro lugar con Gil- sugirió la pelirroja de cabellos lacios, lo cual era un disgusto para ella y su hermana aun en esa situación.

-Suertudo-

-No, yo vi que entraban a ese vestidor-

CLAP CLAP

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- 

Duke se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, y cuando tenía esa clase de presentimientos nunca se equivocaba.

-Debemos salir de aquí-

-No, no, no, ¿Qué haces Duke?, debemos permanecer escondidos al menos hasta que logremos sacar el espejo de la pared y…- ya ni la dejo terminar de hablar cuando se encontraba abriendo la puerta, encontrándose a su perseguidor, por un momento pensó en cerrar nuevamente esta o correr una vez más tratando de encontrar un mejor escondite, pero Hela Cerebros no se movía, estaba como, valla la ironía, congelado.

Dudando un poco los tres presentes en ese vestuario salieron lentamente, la expresión en el rostro del adolecente villano era una mescla de sorpresa y horror, no los estaba mirando a ellos, miraba otro vestuario con la puerta abierta, ganándoles la curiosidad por saber que era lo que le tenia en ese estado avanzaron unos pasos más y vieron que rayos era lo que había ahí, deseando jamás haber volteado a ver.

Hela Cerebro los había seguido fácilmente a esa tienda de ropa, se sentía como un cazador asechando su presa, por lo que se tomo su tiempo en llegar a los vestidores, y escuchar un poco las patéticas platicas de los que se volverían sus nuevas estatuas de hielo, oh, pero tenia que haber escuchado a las fastidiosas gemelas decir que era un tonto villano y decidir abrir la puerta de uno de estos sin estar completamente seguro de que las pelirrojas estuvieran dentro, para ser un genio maligno tenia el terrible defecto de no pensar mucho antes de realizar sus acciones, para su defensa era un adolecente, brillante pero explosivo adolecente.

Hubiera sido mejor haber tomado las joyas como el plan inicial y dárselas a aquella chica que hace tiempo le gustaba, invitarle un café frio, y no ver aquella bizarra escena frente a sus ojos.

Pero no, él como las gemelas y el perro mutante, de los cuales aun no se percataba de su presencia debido a que se encontraba en ShocK, se encontraban una escena de lo más rara para ellos, algunos más horrorizados que otros.

Johnny prácticamente empotrado contra la pared sostenido por el adolecente mayor que él mientras le devoraba la boca prácticamente, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Después de que Johnny le había llamado, se sintió hipnotizado por esos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban algo confundido por que no lo soltaba y se encontraba inusualmente callado, él también estaba confundido, mirando ese jovial rostro que muchas veces lo había visto sonreír, esos curiosos cabellos rubios con las puntas pelirrojas he increíblemente naturales, ese hiperactivo y divertido niño que siempre había sido su vecino, ¿acaso siempre se había visto así… de bien? 

Poco a poco se inclino más a esa boquita suya que le seguía llamando, tratando de saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero no le respondería, no tenia una respuesta para dar, ni él mismo sabia que era lo que pasaba.

Johnny ya no pudo preguntarle a su amigo y vecino que era lo que le pasaba, para su asombro, este había detenido su extraño avance hacia su rostro con la repentina unión de sus labios, ¡eso no estaba para nada bien!

Un beso se suponía que debía de dárselos un chicho y una chica, ¡no dos chicos!, además de que lo ultimo que pasaba por su cabeza era andarse besando con una odiosa niña, menos con un muchacho, menos con el chico al quien consideraba una especie de hermano mayor, trato de gritar, quejarse, apartarlo, pero el entorno no jugaba a su favor.

El vestuario era pequeño, por lo que al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás choco con una de las paredes, al tratar de quejarse o gritar algo extraño se había metido a su boca, húmedo y tibio que con total descaro recorría su paladar y empujaba su propia lengua en lo que parecía ser un juego de exploración para el intruso. Trato de empujarlo, no podía, parecía que el cuerpo más grande se había convertido en una pared de piedra que no lo dejaría escapar.

Y eso solo era el principio.

Sentir sus labios contra los suyos desato una descarga eléctrica tan intensa como la adrenalina que sentía al realizar un deporte extremo, o quizás mucho mas intensa, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, ya ni podía razonar lo que hacia, si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal, de querer recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos era algo correcto o incorrecto, de hecho ya estaba colando una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa del símbolo radiactivo cuando la otra apretaba con total descaro el trasero del otro, tan fuerte que hiso hacer quejar al muchacho de cabellos bicolor, aquella pequeña vibración que sintió entre sus bocas le pareció recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Y aun quería más. 

Estaba aterrado, estaba confundido, ¿Dónde rayos había alguien para detener esto?

Y la puerta se abrió, pero no se dio cuenta, sentía como su cabeza ya estaba empezando a dar vueltas por la falta de oxigeno, ¿acaso ese seria ese su final?, ¿morir asfixiado por un beso tan demandante para su inexperiencia y corta edad?, ¿estrujado por otro chico hasta no poder más? 

Definitivamente ese no era el mejor de sus días.

-¡Oh por Dios!- 

¿Era un sueño?, ¿era una ilusión?, una pesadilla encajaría a la perfección en esta escena para más de uno.

-¡Argh!- grito Gil al sentir un fuerte dolor en sus posaderas, separando su boca de esa deliciosa fuente de la cual estaba tomando y probando, aflojando su agarre sobre ese cuerpo que lo estaba atrayendo como un imán y quemando como carbones al rojo vivo, aun así tan agradable al tacto. 

Duke había sido el primero en reaccionar, su instinto de perro guardián había salido a flote y fue a atacar al agresor de su dueño y amigo, por así calificar a Gil en esos momentos, mordiendo sus posaderas, comportamiento que jamás utilizaba, pero ahora en situaciones desesperadas ameritaba acciones desesperadas.

Tan pronto como vio que el muchacho estaba libre de las garras del adolecente lo alcanzo y aparto de él, ahora Hela Cerebros era lo segundo por lo que tenían que escapar, Gil se había vuelto la principal amenaza ahora.

-Johnny…- ¿Dónde estaba ese calor?, ¿Dónde estaba ese delicioso sabor en su boca?, ¿Dónde estaba el suave tacto bajo su mano?, ¿Dónde estaba Johnny?

Aun impactados por la escena, Susan y Mary habían sentido como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior, Hela Cerebros estaba muy sacado de honda, vieron como un manchón café, Duke cargando a un mareado Johnny, era perseguido por un manchón rubio, un Gil que no estaba muy feliz al haber sido apartado de Johnny, una nueva persecución entre esos tres comenzaba.

Era oficial, ese fin de semana dejaba de ser el tan deseado y común fin de semana entre el chico y su perro para volverse en uno de los más raros en sus vidas.

-¿Qué… fue eso?-


	6. 6

Eran brillantes, eran unas genios, podían crear cosas increíbles y comprender una infinidad de temas, yendo desde filosofía, artes a humanidades, descifrar secretos del universo a crear los más impresionantes experimentos que significaban un gran paso de la humanidad, eran unas jóvenes con un intelecto impresionante e inigualable, pero precisamente eran unas jóvenes, aun inmaduras, aun caprichosas, hormonales adolecentes aun afectadas por los estándares de la sociedad, a veces siendo vanidosas, otras egoístas, y muchas veces ser unas genios y unas jóvenes adolecentes hormonales resultaba ser una combinación peligrosa.

Muchas veces por su orgullo y vanidad, no solo por su entrometido hermanito, sus experimentos resultaban perjudiciales para su persona y terceros, principalmente la población general de su ciudad, pero así como lograban meterse en problemas, cosa que parecía ser una marca en la familia Test, lograban salir de ellos, después de todo eran unas genios, aunque también tenia que ver que Johnny y Duke las ayudaban, aunque también era un hecho que era precisamente era él en quien principalmente la mayoría de las veces las metía en aprietos. 

Ahora, una vez más, se daban cuenta que su genio jugaba cruelmente contra ellas.

Habían presenciado la escena más impactante que sus jóvenes mentes podían haber registrado.

Gil, su dulce y atractivo vecino, su sensual y bronceada perdición de sueño onírico de adolecente, aunque muy distraído y olvidadizo con respecto a recordar los rostros de sus vecinas de toda la vida, o sea ellas, se encontraba frente a sus ojos, con alguien entre sus brazos, en una manera más que fraternal, en una manera demasiado intima.

Fue un poco difícil diferenciar la figura de su hermano menor entre los brazos del rubio mayor en las primeras fracciones de segundo, oh, pero tan rápidas de pensamiento y análisis que eran no fue difícil para sus cerebros procesar lo que estaban viendo, cosa que al segundo siguiente provoco una especie de corto circuito en sus mentes.

Eso definitivamente no podía ser real, no debería ser real.

Un beso demandante, rallando con lo salvaje, unas caricias completamente inapropiadas para ser dirigidas a un cuerpo de niño como era el de Johnny; esa clase de contacto supuestamente era común entre un chico y una chica que se sentían mutuamente atraídos, quizás novios, amantes, esposos, incluso dos que apenas se conocían, también estaban consientes que ese tipo de contacto se podía dar entre dos chicos del mismo sexo, algo un poco más común de lo que la mayoría podía creer, después de todo, estaba verificado que en la misma naturaleza, en diferentes especies, la homosexualidad existía. 

Claro, sabían eso, también sabían que algún día querían llegar a ese tipo de contacto con Gil si tenían suerte, pero aun eran ingenuas en muchos aspectos, no importa que tan listas fueran, nada las había preparado para ver la intensidad con la que estaba besando y agarrando a su joven hermano.

Sus neuronas no estaban haciendo sinapsis, sentían que algo se había quebrado en su interior, tal vez parte de su corazón, parte de su conciencia, parte de su cordura, no podían, o simplemente no querían creer lo que sus ojos a través de los cristales de sus lentes habían captado y semi-procesado en sus cerebros.

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo?

Mientras que las pelirrojas gemelas se cocinaban en su propio calvario, el perro y su amo seguían con su huida seguidos muy de cerca de un no muy contento rubio.

-Rayos, olvida que ese Gil si que es un buen atleta- el chico rubio le estaba pisando los talones, o las paras como se viera.

Ya llevaban buen rato corriendo, o más bien, Duke cargando a un Johnny que aun se recuperaba de ese beso mientras huían de lo que parecía ser un muy alterado adolecente, el canino mutante había recorrido prácticamente la tienda de cabo a rabo en tiempo record y aun no había logrado despistar a Gil, en esos momentos no estaría nada mal tener alguno de los súper poderes que le daba las gemelas cuando él y Johnny le hacían de héroes en la ciudad, o mínimo un rayo láser que le permitiera detener la insistente avanzada del rubio adolecente.

Aunque pensando en las gemelas cierta rabia lo carcomía, y no se refería a la enfermedad que hacia a los que su espacio les saliera espuma por la boca, esas niñas se habían pasado con creces esta vez, de todas las cosas que habían hecho antes, esta le parecía la más intolerable, Johnny era un niño, debía disfrutar su infancia, no sufrir la amenaza de un adolecente hormonal victima de uno de los experimentos de las gemelas Test, porque era un hecho, él también era listo y apostaba sin temor a perder que por culpa de ese menjurje de la mañana Gil se encontraba como loco persiguiéndoles buscando quitarle a su amito para quien sabe que necesidades nacientes inadecuadas para un “cachorro”, un niño, como era Johnny.

Morderlo tal vez seria una buena opción para calmarlo por un rato, pero eso no era lo suyo y la ultima vez que lo hiso hacia unos momentos apenas y unos segundos o un minuto les había dado de tiempo, no, morderlo estaba destacado en esos momentos.

¿Dónde rayos estaban esas gemelas con sus inventos cuando se les necesitaba?

Gil era a parte de ser un adolecente atractivo y popular, era un gran atleta, por lo que correr persiguiendo por ese par no le presentaba mucho esfuerzo, le desesperaba no tener de nuevo ese calor, ese aroma, ese sabor entre sus brazos y boca, cada segundo que pasaba tratando de alcanzarlos era una tortura, pero cuando lo alcanzara esa desagradable sensación que oprimía su pecho.

 

Era una locura, y mira que lo estaba admitiendo un “loco”, él había cometido cosas que moralmente no se clasificaban como buenas, o locuras, pero lo que acababa de ver… no sabia como clasificarlo en verdad, ¿realmente había pasado?

Bueno, tratándose de Johnny Test y de esa ciudad se podía esperar cualquier cosa, aunque había cosas que sobrepasaban “las expectativas” como ese… encuentro intimo en el ropero, tal vez era momento de irse a su casa con el botín obtenido y olvidar lo visto, hasta él sabia que había cosas que era mejor no meterse y mejor hacer la vista gorda.

-¿He…?-

Antes de que pudiera retrocedes un poco más que un paso la mano de una de las pelirrojas genios se pos en su hombro, volteo a verla encontrándose con un rostro inexpresivo, totalmente inexpresivo, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, incluso le dio algo de miedo cuando vio que ambas hermanas tenían dicha expresión sin emociones.

 

Miraba con cierto horror como su vecino los seguía aun muy de cerca, después del impacto inicial y el temor lo que quedaba era la incredulidad, aun no podía creer que lo que hace unos pocos minutos acababa de pasar, cosa que aun le parecía imposible.

-Duke yo puedo correr-

-¡Johnny!, no, ahora no te bajo, primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro-

-Gil esta como loco-

-Eso se lo debemos de agradecer a tus hermanas-

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerda lo de esta mañana y su agua apestosa, seguro algo tiene que ver, si salimos de esta recuérdame vengarnos de ellas-

-Eso para luego, ¡Gil nos esta alcanzando!-

No es lo mismo un adolecente en plena condición física que un perro caminando en dos patas, recordando que su cuerpo esta diseñado por la naturaleza para que corra en cuatro a total de su potencial, y cargando a un niño, por lo que en esa carrera, era claro que el perro mutante se cansaría pronto con el peso extra, y el adolecente los alcanzaría. 

Un poco más, solo un poco más, era cuestión de unos cuantos pasos más y estirar el brazo y lo volvería a sentir.

Solo un poco más.

¡¡¡FRIO!!!

¿Pero qué…?

De la nada un enorme bloque de hielo apareció frente a él, impidiendo su avance hacia el chico cabeza de llama.

¿De donde había aparecido ese bloque de hielo?

Johnny y Duke estaban tan sorprendidos como su perseguidor, acaso… ¿Hela cerebros?

-¡Listo!, ¿ya me puedo ir?-

-No, aun recurriremos de tus servicios unos momentos más-

En el pasillo del segundo piso del centro comercial villano y gemelas se encontraban observando la actual situación de los otros tres en el primer piso, Susan saco su lápiz labial y empezó a rallonear el piso debajo de sus pies cuidando que ninguna de las líneas que hacia se tocaran o se sobre expusieran, para esto Hela Cerebros ya creía que había perdido la razón o tenia una de esas famosas crisis que les da a las mujeres, pero estaba equivocado, no tenia una crisis o había perdido la razón, tenia la mente fría buscando una solución a ese problema después de sufrir esa impactante escena.

Como por arte de magia, o al menos así lo pensó el chico adicto al café por un segundo, hasta que recordó lo grandiosa que puede ser la ciencia y como esas gemelas la podían llevar a niveles insospechados, la gemela de pelos lacios agarro uno de los extremos rojos de su garabato y lo despego del suelo pareciendo un delgado listón de color carmesí, para ser exactos era color rubí, pero eso no le importaba ni sabia el adicto al café.

-Ahora toma esto y atrapa a Gil-

-¿Yo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué rayos tengo que ayudarlas?, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?-

Ugh, mala idea retar a esas dos, ahora podía sentir por dos una mirada penetrante y furica que lo hiso callar sin chistar, eso había sido mucho mas convincente que cualquier respuesta que le pudieron haber dicho, así que mejor seria hacer lo que ellas le ordenaban.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, pobre de Johnny al tener a ese tipo de hermanas, ahora multiplicado por dos, cielos, como agradecía no tener hermanas mayores.

No sabia de donde había salido esa pared de hielo pero eso no importaba, solo era cuestión de rodearla o escalarla y estaría junto a Johnny, pero al parecer otra persona más no lo quería así.

-Bueno, no es personal chico, pero no quiero enfrentarme el día de hoy a esas locas…-

Hela cerebros se había posicionado arriba de su pared de hielo con el extraño listón rojo carmesí, corrección, rojo rubí, que le habían dado las gemelas, de acuerdo a las indicaciones dadas por ellas, tenia que capturar al chico rubio, y habían sido muy claras, sin lastimarlo.

Bien, ese chico no parecía ser gran problema, solo un adolecente más, de esos típicos populares que estaban en la escuela y que todas las chicas quieren, y todos los chicos admiran… ¿y si solo lo lastimaba un poquito? 

Sintiendo de nuevo esas miradas penetrantes lo pensó mejor, esas amenazas silenciosas le decían que si le hacia daño a ese niño bonito esas pelirrojas le harían cosas mucho peores.

Salto en dirección del adolecente rubio con listón en mano, que tonto se debería de ver, esperaba que ninguno de los otros villanos se enteraran de esto.

Pero, ¿Quién dijo que las cosas serian tan sencillas?, ¿Quién diría que Gil no se defendería?

Bueno, eso Hela cerebros con ese puñetazo en el rostro, y ni tan siquiera había tocado el suelo.

Las gemelas miraron impactadas la escena, eso no se veía nada bien, pero nada bien, Gil jamás había golpeado a alguien, jamás lo habían visto agredir a alguien, o insultado tan siquiera, oh cielos… ¡Oh cielos!

Gil estaba enojado.

¿El fin del mundo se avecinaría pronto?

Mientras tanto al otro lado del bloque o pared de hielo, según se viera.

-¿Ese no era Hela cerebros?-

-¿Y esa no son tus hermanas ahí arriba?-

-Que ellas se encarguen, ahora vámonos de aquí-

Ya estaban dispuestos a buscar una puerta que no estuviera atorada por el hielo cuando escucharon cierto ruido proveniente del hielo a sus espaldas, como algo picándolo o rasgándolo, ¿Qué era?

-Johnny…- 

De encima del montículo de hielo se empezaba a asomar cierta cabellera rubia muy conocida para perro y niño cabeza de llama, ¿acaso nada detendría a ese chico?


	7. 7

Ni el contacto directo con ese hielo contra su piel podía calmar esa sofocante necesidad que embargaba todo su cuerpo, escalar ese enorme montículo de hielo no era más difícil que escalar uno de esos muros que se encontraban en los centros de juegos extremos, cosa en la que era muy bueno.

Podía escuchar la voz de Johnny al otro lado, provocando una vibración por cada fibra de su ser, y pronto nuevamente podría sentir ese calor entre sus brazos y perderse en él.

No se detendría por nada ni nadie.

Cuando vio esos ojos oscurecidos de ese que era su vecino, supo que nada saldría bien, algo que le hiso temblar mucho peor que las veces que hubiera sentido ser castigado por sus padres o cualquier aventura que amenazaba en terminar en desastre.

-Johnny… ¡Corre!-

Johnny no era el único en tener ese mal presentimiento, si él lo sentía, lógico que un animal con instintos lo sentiría igual o peor.

No fue necesario que Duke se lo dijera dos veces, ya que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba corriendo al lado de su mejor amigo, mientras evitaba poner atención al sonido del hielo siendo rosado y desquebrajándose rápidamente.

Al ver como el chico cabello de llama se empezaba a alejar nuevamente se puso en movimiento al instante al igual que él, sabiendo que escalar hacia abajo le llevaría mucho tiempo, tiempo que no estaba dispuesto a perder, decidió utilizar un método más rápido derrapando prácticamente por aquella pared tan vertical, sus tenis rosaban con el hielo sacándole astillas y escombros.

En el ultimo tramo de casi un metro y medio dio un salto y por fin toco el suelo, y se puso nuevamente a correr tras las llamas que tanto necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso.

-Bueno Susan, ya sabes lo que dicen-

-No dejes a inútiles hacer tu trabajo-

-Y hazlo mejor tú misma- 

-Aunque no creo ser capas de hacer algo agresivo contra él…-

-Solo es cuestión de atraparlo y neutralizarlo hasta que encontremos una forma de remediar esto… aunque tampoco creo poder hacer algo agresivo-

Miraron hacia donde se estaba perdiendo la imagen de Gil persiguiendo a su hermano menor, decir que estaban recuperadas del shock del incidente seria mentira, pero no podían quedarse quietas así como así mientras ocurría todo aquello.

Pensamiento tras pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes a una velocidad increíble, ser listas y tener una mente tan genial, desde el punto de vista de ellas, les estaba pasando factura, pensar en la infinidad de consecuencias y en lo que tal vez el instinto primitivo y concentrado de un adolecente podría hacer al alcanzar a su presa les daba un sabor amargo de boca, esto iría sin lugar a dudas a los clasificados como FRACASOS en su laboratorio.

Entre esos pensamientos tortuosos, coherentes e incoherentes, repasaban con casi sincronización lo que para ellas se supone debió haber pasado.

Rociarían su reciente creación, el las miraría y quedaría prendado de ellas, no esto, absolutamente nada de esto, ni siquiera que la reacción fuera tan violenta o que el objetivo de los instintos de Gil fuera precisamente Johnny.

Se supone que los efectos irían de un cariñoso enamoramiento, no un… maniático sexual, por que habían notado que las intenciones de Gil al querer alcanzar a Johnny no eran nada inocentes.

Si aun conservaban un poco de cordura después de esto tendrían que revisar de nuevo esas formulas hechas, pero eso seria para después, la prioridad ahora era capturar a su rubia perdición que, irónicamente, él también estaba persiguiendo otra rubia perdición.

Y la carrera daba inicio nuevamente, Johnny y Duke en la cabeza, seguidos muy de cerca de Gil que parecía tener unas renovadas energías a pesar de haber escalado y bajado esa pared de hielo, y en el segundo piso, tratando de darles alcance, las gemelas Test, que entre lo que se estaban replanteando en esos momentos pensaban en la posibilidad de hacer un poco más de ejercicio, sin lugar a dudas su condición física no era comparable con el atlético de Gil y un joven con muchas energías y su perro.

Y en algún lugar, específicamente al otro lado del muro de hielo, se encontraba un inconsciente villano con un buen golpe en la cara, y al parecer olvidado por todos los demás presentes en el centro comercial.

Se estaba volviendo muy agotador correr y correr, pero era eso o ser atrapado por Gil, era cierto que muchas veces en su vida se había encontrado huyendo de villanos, desastres, maestros e incluso sus padres y hermanas, de todas las personas de las que tubo que huir alguna vez, jamás se imagino en una situación similar con Gil, y mira que Gil tenia una excelente condición física, si esto seguía de esta forma no podría continuar manteniendo la distancia, y mirando por su rabillo del ojo podía que Duke también se encontraba cansado.

Solo debían encontrar una salida, o romper una ventana, lo que sea para salir del centro comercial, solo debían salir y tendrían más oportunidades de esconderse de Gil, solo debían salir…

Pero debía saber que desde el momento en que sus hermanas se posaron delante de él en la sala mientras trataba de ver las caricaturas, que ese día, definitivamente no era uno de sus mejores días.

No solo el baño apestoso de la mañana, no solo el descontrol en el medio casco, ni la caída mortal que había sufrido, con eso no se terminaba su mala suerte, es más, tenía un humor negro que aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos, 

Como en ese preciso momento.

A pesar de la propagandas de reciclaje, que hubiera botes de basura en diversos puntos del centro comercial, y que incluso los guardias de dicho centro te pudieran multar por no tirar la basura en su sitio correspondiente, aun había personas descuidadas que tiraban su basura en el suelo o en lugares inadecuados, como en setos y plantas que adornaban los pasillos o en medio de este.

Fue por algún descuidado y despreocupado señor, que después de comer unos nachos, soltó el plato de papel de estos con la menor importancia y siguió su rumbo, el plato había caído al suelo boca abajo, donde aun queso derretido se escurría a los azulejos ahora no tan limpios, y a pesar de que gente vio este acto, no le dio importancia, nadie lo recogió, ese no era su trabajo.

Tal vez si al menos hubiera ido un moralista o ambientalista ese mismo día que ese señor, hubiera recogido el plato y depositado en un bote de basura evitando que alguien lo pisara y probablemente se resbalara, el queso para los nachos a pesar de delicioso, también era viscoso e incluso resbaloso bajo la suela de un zapato o un tenis, razón por la que cuando en ese preciso instante en que Johnny se encontraba más concentrado que nunca en alejarse de su vecino, no vio el platito de papel y lo piso.

Lo siguiente que supo Johnny es que de repente el suelo dejaba de estar estático, una sensación muy parecida como en la del medio casco le embargo y sintió como todo perdía su equilibrio.

Y el suelo, por segunda vez en el día, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, esta vez no cayo de frente, sino de espaldas, viendo de repente el cielo rasó del centro comercial en vez de la pared enfrente de él o a su amigo perruno.

Caer de espaldas nunca es bonito, uno se siente mucho más desorientado que en vez de caer de frente y no tiene la posibilidad de poner las manos para que sea menos dolorosa la caída, incluso esta la posibilidad de que la parte de atrás de la cabeza choque dolorosamente contra el suelo y rebotar hasta sentir como se movía el cerebro y las ideas.

¡Auch!

Ese tipo de caídas siempre duelen.

Mientras miraba el techo, un vagó pensamiento de que “esto no podría ser peor” viajo por su inconsciente.

-¡Johnny!-

Hasta que recordó que estaba huyendo de su vecino bajo la pócima de amor de sus hermanas y que se encontraba para su desgracia muy cerca. 

El grito de Duke y Gil pareció ser de una sincronización perfecta, así como fuerte, el nombre de Johnny pareció resonar por cada recoveco del centro comercial y volver haciendo eco hasta hacer vibrar los vidrios de los aparadores, ambos preocupados por el niño del de cabellos de flamas.

Duke estaba unos treinta y tres metros delante de su amiga, no se había fijado que su amigo había resbalado hasta que escucho el sonido sordo de la caída, del cuerpo del preadolescente contra el suelo, mientras que Gil se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Johnny, era inevitable que llegara antes que él.

Unos brazos lo alzaron del suelo tan rápido que no pudo identificar quien era quien lo alzaba hasta que vio el color de la camisa verde azulosa que siempre utilizaba su vecino, no vio su rostro ya que inmediatamente estaba su rostro contra el pecho del mayor en un abrazo fuerte, literalmente asfixiante.

De nuevo sentía esos brazos de hierro rodearle y atraparle sin posibilidades de escapar con su propia fuerza.

Por fin, por fin tenía ese calor entre sus brazos y percibía el aroma del muchacho entre ellos, aparte del sudor, tierra o incluso un ligero aroma picante a nachos, también estaba ese aroma que se mesclaba y resaltaba entre los demás, a Johnny, aroma a Johnny.

Su Johnny.

El sentido de posesividad como el deseo se hacían presente en su ser con la misma intensidad, una sensación jamás sentida hasta ahora, guiada solo por el instinto y dejando a segundo plano la razón.

Y se sentía bien.

Hundió su nariz en esas hebras semejantes al fuego, en realidad el joven entre sus brazos era como una llama rebelde, y ahora sentía como ahora él se quemaba con solo sentirlo entre sus brazos.

La opresión que apareció en su pecho que sintió al verlo resbalar desaparecía al saber que ya lo tenia entre sus brazos, brazos que si por el fuera nunca lo soltarían, sabia que ese era su lugar.

Las manos no se pudieron permanecer quietas por más tiempo y comenzaron a viajar, buscando la fuente del calor que desprendía el muchacho entre sus brazos a través de la ropa, quería tocar esa piel y saborear esa boca, una de sus manos fue al rostro del más joven y lo alzo hasta que quedara a la altura suficiente para besar sus labios.

Johnny no se movió, ni grito o trato de hacer algo, estaba petrificado, como si no pudiera ordenarle a su cuerpo que hacer, nuevamente estaba bajo a merced de Gil.

Johnny y placer se volvían sinónimos en su cerebro, y eran lo único que existía.

-¡Ahora Susan!-

Del segundo piso dos pelirrojas saltaban del segundo piso con una red roja como sus cabellos sobre los dos rubios, Duke se acercaba con rapidez a ellos también, la red había dado en el blanco, pero la problemática se dio cuando se dieron cuenta que a pesar de la red, Johnny seguía en los brazos de su rubia perdición y la red no parecía molestarlo en su nuevo beso.

-¡¿Qué hacen paradas ahí?!, ¡saquen a Johnny de ahí!-

Miraron a Duke y este resoplo comprendiendo el mensaje silencioso, tenían unas caras de sufrimiento mesclado con confusión, al parecer no superaban que Gil besara a su hermano menor de esa forma.

Levanto un poco la red y trato de jalar de los pies a su amigo, pero por más intentos que hacia ese Gil no lo soltaba.

Resoplo más fuerte, tendría que usar “ese” método.

-Arg- nuevamente ese dolor, no, no, no, eso no estaba bien, la ultima vez… -Johnny- nuevamente ya no lo sentía, nuevamente se lo habían arrebatado, y cuando intento alcanzarlo de nuevo, una cosa roja se lo impedía, en realidad, esa cosa roja no lo dejaba moverse.

-Bueno Mary… ya lo tenemos-

-Si ya lo tenemos-


	8. 8

-Se pasaron, realmente esta vez se pasaron… si yo dudo mucho que algún día pudiera verlas como antes, perdonarlas, dudo que Johnny lo haga-

-No tienes que decirlo Duke-

-Arreglaremos esto, así que no tienes que sermonearnos-

-Esto no es tan sencillo niñas, esto no es como las demás veces en que arreglan el desastre, fueron egoístas, fueron descuidadas, y Johnny tuvo que sufrir por eso una experiencia desagradable-

-¡Johnny también muchas veces ha sido egoísta y descuidado, incluso más que nosotras!- se defendió Susan, harta de ese sermón, harta de esta situación en que ella y su hermana se habían metido de fondo.

-¡Jamás como ustedes esta vez!, incluso lo pusieron deliberadamente en peligro en el parque, perdí años de vida perros con ese susto y ni pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Johnny-

Las gemelas se aguantaron en reprochar o defenderse, apretando los labios y apartando la mirada avergonzadas y con atisbos de culpa, todo había resultado mal desde la mañana en que se impacientaron y decidieron rociar su formula en su hermano menor esperando alguna reacción, no encontrando alguna y aun así continuar con acciones egoístas y peligrosas como había dicho Duke.

Sabían que tenia razón, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes en su mente para admitir ese simple hecho, pero aun demasiado orgullosas para decirlo abiertamente.

Algo en sus pechos dolía y un sabor amargo no las había abandonado desde que encontraron a los dos rubios en esa impactante escena a través de la puerta de esos probadores; sabor y dolor que se sintió intenso como una astilla clavada más profundo cuando los atraparon en la red.

Dudaban que pudieran haber podido separar a Gil de Johnny con lo impactadas que estaban, en el primer y segundo beso, si Duke no hubiera estado presente, tal vez se hubieran tardado más de lo necesario o quedado petrificadas por completo, ya no querían pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, y en que todo era su culpa.

Y tenían que lidiar con ese sermón que les dedicaba Duke como un padre implacable castigando a sus hijos después de cometer una fechoría que no le tenia para nada feliz, curioso papel para un perro mascota, pero Duke era muchas veces la voz de la razón en esa loca y algunas veces disfuncional familia; sus padres las dejaban hacer casi cuanto quisieran poniendo alguna que otra regla que muchas veces habían quebrantado, se supone que eran la autoridad en esa familia, pero siendo primerizos como padres, gemelas, y para colmo, unas supergenios, les fue difícil llevar las riendas correctamente teniendo unas hijas tan suspicaces.

Sabían que debían respetarlos, era una cuestión de costumbre y educación respetar las figuras mayores en cualquier sociedad, pero cuando estas se dan cuenta que son más listas que sus progenitores, cosa que normalmente no pasaba, la autoridad no se volvía mucha, si, siempre tenían cuidado de portarse “bien”, o lo que “bien” significaba en su familia, les podían quitar la mesada, el ático donde ubicaron el laboratorio, o sacarlas de la universidad ya que ellos aun tenían toda la autoridad legal como sus tutores y progenitores.

Su deber era educarlas pero eran ellos sabían que eran demasiado listas, solo debían depositar la esperanza que los valores que les enseñaron ayudaron en su formación como adultos, ya que a pesar de lo listas que eran, aun tenían una personalidad de adolecentes, casi niñas.

En las inseguridades como padres, y entre los experimentos de las niñas, había aparecido Duke, mucho más maduro que los niños, pero que le encantaba divertirse con su amito con las cosas sencillas de la vida como solía decir, en su inteligencia genéticamente desarrollada, supo que su familia no era de lo más normal, pero no le importaba mucho el hecho que su amito y mejor amigo tuviera unos padres algo despreocupados, para él estaba él, cuidarlo y hacerle compañía, cosas de instinto de perro, lo que le preocupaba un poco eran las hermanas de estas y que les faltaba guía.

Cosa que a pesar de que no era su papel, trataba de vez en cuando aconsejar, aunque claro, muchas veces era ignorado, no las culpaba, él también era inteligente, era un perro parlante y con una inteligente aproximada promedio de un adulto joven, visto como la figura de mascota y amigo, no alguien de mucha autoridad, pero aun así lo intentaba.

Como ahora que estaba muy furioso con ellas. 

A veces se preguntaba que seria la vida de Johnny si este no le hubiera sacado de la perrera y sus hermanas hubieran experimentado con el para darle la capacidad de hablar y razonar como un humano, seguramente se las vería negras.

Como ahora.

Resoplo recordando como había sido el regreso a la casa de los Test, Gil había forcejeado, gritado y casi aullado el nombre de Johnny tratando de salir de la red que lo tenia atrapado, hasta que las gemelas optaron dejarlo inconsciente, fueron a una farmacia agarraron unos medicamentos y sedado al muchacho, él se quedo al lado de su joven amigo quien temblaba un poco, cuando las cosas parecieron tranquilizarse con la inconciencia del rubio mayor en un acuerdo mudo se decidió regresar al hogar con la carga del adolecente inconsciente.

Con una patineta dejada en una de los armarios del centro comercial, propiedad de Johnny que había decidido dejarla ahí mientras se divertía en los videojuegos sin cargar cosas, movilizaron al inconsciente Gil recostándolo en esta, las gemelas se ocuparon de que no se cayera, raspara o sufriera algún daño en todo el trayecto a casa por un camino poco transitado para evitar miradas curiosas y más contratiempos.

Jamás había sentido el regreso al hogar tan largo y tenso como ese día.

Johnny no soltó ni “pio” en todo el camino, ni le dirigió la mirada al rubio inconsciente o a sus hermanas, era como si no sintiera la presencia de las pelirrojas y el adolecente a su lado, a unos pocos pasos de él.

Hubiera preferido una rabieta, llanto o una sarta de gritos e improperios contra sus hermanas a ese silencio, sabia que Johnny era fuerte, se tenia que serlo al tener a esas dos como hermanas, pero había cosas en las que no importaba lo fuerte o positivo que fueras, estas te afectaban.

Para su suerte no se encontraron con los padres de la familia y procedieron a llevar a Gil al ático mientras Johnny iba a su cuarto y se encerraba, necesitaba estar solo, habían encerrado a la amenaza adolecente en una de esas celdas que tenían en el laboratorio donde encerraban a Roropirroro cuando entraba sin permiso al laboratorio para acosar a Susan.

Las demás jaulas o lugares para contenerlo estaban en reparación, cortesía de Reptorrebanador que había venido de visita la semana antepasada con su familia y aun no arreglaban todo lo que había roto y comido.

Y ahora estaban los tres en el laboratorio, con Duke enfadado, dos pelirrojas resignadas escuchando.

-Tal vez tenga un poco de razón- susurro Mary a su hermana, sintiendo un azote de culpa en pensar en su hermanito y el incidente del parque de patinetas, eso en realidad fue peligroso.

-Como sea, hay que trabajar en el antídoto, basta de reproches, no ganaremos nada con tantos regaños-

-Argh… a veces me gustaría que desarrollaran más su lado empático que intelectual-

Se escucho el cerrar de la puerta electrónica de acero y las gemelas se quedaron solas, Susan y Mary intercambiaron una mirada y se pusieron a trabajar.

Había mucho en que trabajar, además de estudiar los extraños efectos que había causado el actual comportamiento de Gil, algo no cuadraba del bien del todo.

 

Duke estaba en la cocina tomándose su tercera tasa de café, realmente se encontraba enojada con las gemelas y preocupado por su amigo, al menos no había pasado a peores, el señor y la señora Test no se encontraban, el amo de casa fue de compras y la señora de la casa fue a cerrar un jugoso contrato por lo que no tenia la preocupación de fingir ser un perro normal y corriente en esos momentos.

Dudaba que Johnny quisiera aun recibir alguna visita en su habitación, pobre chico, esa clase de vivencias no debían de ser de esa manera, el primer beso o la primera experiencia sexual no debía ser forzada, aunque los perros se guiaban por instinto, como la mayoría de los animales, a ninguno le gustaba que lo forzaran a hacer algo que no quisieran, el instinto y feromonas era algo por lo que principalmente se guiaban para encontrar a una potencial pareja, pero incluso ellos debían aprobar o hacer un vinculo entre dos para que cada contacto fuera especial, aunque para los ojos de los humanos solo era apareamiento guiado por instintos animales.

Si fuera solo eso, no existirían parejas de animales que duraban toda una vida, y no fueran necesarios los cortejos, hasta los animales experimentaban el romanticismo, sino esa ballena jamás se hubiera fijado en él ese verano.

Miro su tasa de café humeante, el ligero pensamiento de que si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, no hubiera importado que su primer beso, o el primer beso de esa intensidad de su querido amigo, no hubiera importado mucho si hubiera sido con Gil, ni que hubiera sido tan traumático.

 

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada, no estaba llorando o intentando un mediocre intento de asfixiarse, solo quería no pensar ni profundizar en los actos sucedidos ese día, todo había sido tan… ni siquiera sabia como calificarlos.

No sabia a quien odiar más, a Gil, a pesar de que estaba consiente que estaba bajo los efectos de esa dichosa formula de esa mañana, o a sus hermanas por inventarla, o incluso a él mismo por haber sido tan débil y no haber podido escapar de él, ser más rápido o logrado apartarlo.

No quería experimentar una situación similar en lo que le restaba de vida.

Zash wash

¿Y ese sonido?, sonaba como ratones en el techo, pero el único ratón que había en la casa era ese loco por las conquistas, pero este ni siquiera estaba aquí, la ultima vez que lo vio dijo que iría a “conquistar” a una ratoncita en la casa de los vecinos.

No importaba, nada de eso importaba, ahora debía dedicar sus energías en olvidar, las cuales no eran muchas contando con todo el estrés por el que había pasado ese día, ni siquiera una botella de diez litros de soda de cereza y una ración de un año de nachos lo animarían en esos momentos.

Pero a pesar de su depresión, debía ser más consiente de las cosas que lo rodeaban especialmente en el techo.

Debía recordar que ahí estaba el laboratorio de sus hermanas.

 

Esa tasa de café realmente había ayudado, aunque si la hubiera acompañado con un jugoso filete mejor, ya era algo tarde así que le subiría a Johnny algún aperitivo, un sándwich y una botella de soda de cereza.

Ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta cuando cierta sensación de deja vu lo impacto así como la imagen sobre la imagen sobre la cama de su amigo y mejor amigo.

 

Hace 15 minutos…

Johnny seguía boca abajo en su cama, no quería saber nada ni de nadie y aquel ruidito en el techo había cesado, ahora lo que quería era dormir.

Ya se encontraba cerca de las puertas del reino de los sueños, cuando un estruendo lo hizo sentarse de inmediato en su cama y mirar el techo, algo le decía que se había olvidado de algo importante.

Oh si, se había olvidado que su cuarto, o mejor dicho, los ductos de ventilación en los techos de este, estaban conectados directamente con las instalaciones del laboratorio de sus hermanas, especialmente ciertas trampas y celdas como las que utilizaban para encerrarlo a él o a Rorro… las cuales cabe mencionar no eran las mejores si un villano como él podía escapar con un poco de esfuerzo.

Como ahora con su actual huésped forzado.

Un peso había caído sobre la cama, junto a algunos cables y escombros estaba la figura de cierto chico rubio que no quería ver en esos momentos ni en pintura.

¡¿Cómo rayos Gil había terminado ahí?!

Fue cuestión de musculo y otro de ingenio, no fue fácil, la caja, por que eso era a los ojos de Gil la improvisada celda en la que lo habían metido, no parecía tener salida, pero a pesar de eso, y que lo único en que pensaba era en encontrar a cierto chico de cabellos de flama, logro forzar una viga floja de una de las paredes, al parecer las hermanas al cansarse de que Rorro siempre rompiera sus celdas con alguna de sus armas ocultas decidieron invertir menos en estas, en vez de hacerla de acero reforzado y soldarla o usar remaches y la atornillaran, y uno que otro de tantos de estos tornillos no fueron bien puestos.

Gracias al descuido de ellas y a la buena condición del adolecente este logro abrir la caja encontrándose con un lugar oscuro y polvoriento lleno de cables, incluso podía ver alguna telaraña o basurilla en rincones de aquí y allá, pero como antes, no importaba, lo único importante era encontrar de nuevo a Johnny.

Eso fue otro poco de suerte, ya que al parecer, así como las gemelas estaban cansadas de reparar adecuadamente esas celdas para el preadolescente millonario obsesionado con Susan, el señor Test estaba cansado de reparar esa parte del techo adecuadamente, si se rompía una y otra vez o por sus hijas o hijo, no gastaría valioso dinero en materiales que serian desperdiciados por los traviesos de sus hijos.

Así que fue cosa de poner su peso en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado sobre ese pedazo de cartón y yeso, en vez de unas buenas tablas de madera, y callo encontrándose con lo que quería.

Las miradas de ambos rubios se encontraron, a pesar de tener pensamientos contrarios la sorpresa era igual en ellos dos; atrapar y huir, objetivos diferentes pero sentidos con la misma intensidad, otra vez la cuestión de la física jugaba en contra del pequeño Test, mas precisamente por que físicamente él era pequeño, y el cuerpo del otro más grande y largo, por lo que fue cuestión que este prácticamente saltara sobre el más pequeño para atraparlo y abrazarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-¡Gil reacciona!, ¡SUELTAME!- forcejeaba todo lo que podía pareciendo más una culebra que un joven adolecente.

Ni dejo pasar al menos segundo para que Johnny tratara de escapar de sus brazos y para que Gil empezara a buscar la fuente de calor que traspasaba la ropa del otro.

-No puedo, no quiero- en la nebulosa de su mente pudo contestar con sinceridad.

-¡No toques ahí!- esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más desquiciante, debía liberarse pronto de esa situación lo más pronto posible, sino estaba seguro que terminaría violado, el rubio mayor ya estaba tratándole de quitar su camisa y una de sus manos sobaban descaradamente su trasero.

Desesperado, sintiendo que ya nadie le podía escuchar a pesar de sus gritos y que la casa era pequeña, logro moverse lo suficiente para que su brazo tomara suficiente impulso para golpear el rostro de Gil; como que estuviera viviendo esa situación, que Gil lo besara y tocara de esa manera, jamás se imagino golpeando a su vecino, intencionalmente claro esta, no podía contar las veces que había salido dañado por un experimento de sus hermanas en el que lo habían utilizado de conejillo de indias y este de alguna forma resultara dañado como lo de la rampa, a parte de que era debilucho y malo para pelear, le caía bien Gil, o le caía bien.

Locura, esto era una completa locura.

Él golpe no había sido muy fuerte, tal vez un ligero ardor en su mejilla, pero algo había dolido, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue, la sensación del deseo hacia que la acción de besar y acariciar el cuerpo del otro se llevara toda su atención evitando concentración o análisis de otras cosas.

Ya no pudo propinar otro golpe, el peso del otro sobre su cuerpo impedía casi cualquier movimiento, apenas y podía continuar retorciéndose buscando una forma de escapar, una oportunidad, y gritar menos, sus labios nuevamente eran atacados por el otro, quitándole el aliento y un poco de energía con cada beso que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Era frustrante, era aterrador, era una locura hecha real.

La camisa estaba ya remangada hasta los hombros, dejando expuesto el joven y poco desarrollado pecho del de cabellos de flama, una mano morena ya estaba posicionada en esa zona recorriendo cada surco y curva que esta piel formaba por los músculos poco desarrollados y huesos de la anatomía del otro, incluso podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, como si este estuviera en la palma de su mano, o el subir y bajar de la caja torácica del menor.

Esas simples cosas le parecían las más grandiosas del mundo, como si pudiera tocar las maravillas del universos con sus dedos, y así lo era Johnny.

Salado, en uno de sus tantos besos saboreo cierto sabor salado, suave pero perceptible, eso le pareció extraño, ¿de donde provenía ese sabor?

Separándose un poco se encontró con el rostro del menor y ese dolor regreso.

Las facciones infantiles estaban en una mueca semejante al dolor, sus ojos que normalmente irradiaban vida con cierto toque temerario estaban acuosos por las lágrimas que no podía controlar, podría decir que jamás lo habría visto llorar antes, pero seria mentir, recordaba cuando este era más pequeño y que a veces lloraba por un berrinche o algún accidente infantil, y que pocas veces era consolado por sus padres siendo personas ocupadas, tampoco un perro, por que en ese tiempo no había ninguno en la casa de sus vecinos, una pareja curiosa y eran buena gente, pero muy ocupados.

Así como lo veía llorar, muchas veces lo veía reanimarse por si solo, le recordaba un poco a él mismo, él también tenía padres ocupados, pero al menos le dejaban un niñera hasta que vieron que bien podría cuidarse solo o lo tan bien que un adolecente podía, hubo algunas ocasiones en que le acompaña, sintiendo un especial cariño por su vecino, consolándolo una que otra vez, podría tener muchos amigos, pocos realmente verdaderos, pero solo un “hermanito”.

Y él había provocado esas lágrimas, ese rostro de dolor, el ligero temblor en su cuerpo, de todo eso se daba cuenta y dolía, la nebulosa parecía aclararse un poco, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Johnny…-

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No podía verlo así.

De nuevo esos brazos como vigas de acero lo aprisionaron en un abrazo, pero esta vez no había manos curiosas o besos asfixiantes, era solo un abrazo; aun podía embriagarse con ese aroma y perderse en ese calor; aun se sentía aprisionado y frustrado por esa situación; pero aun así era un simple abrazo.

Ahora todo era pura confusión.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, ninguno podría decir cuanto, uno aun distraído por lo que sentía por el cuerpo del menor y frenarse para no provocar que nuevas lágrimas salieran de esos azules ojos, otro no comprendiendo lo que ahora pasaba, hasta que ninguno de los dos se percato de que alguien habría la puerta hasta el ruido de un plato romperse, no precisamente en el suelo.

No importaba que la soda saliera de la botella y manchara la alfombra, de por si ya era mas manchas que otra cosa, ya ni sabia cual era su color original una mancha más no la arruinaría, tampoco que el sándwich se desparramara sobre la cama o que el plato al contacto de la cabeza del rubio mayor hubiera terminado hecho añicos, era porcelana barata, además de que o lo había golpeado muy fuerte o este tenia la cabeza muy dura, quizás un poco de ambas, lo que realmente importaba era separar a ese descontrolado adolecente de su amigo.

Algo desesperado como la mordida pero había funcionado, el muchacho había quedado inconsciente sobre el cuerpo del menor, no había sangre y aun podía ver como subía y bajaba el pecho indicando que aun respiraba, por un momento pensó que se le había pasado la mano, o pata, aunque seguro dejaría un enorme chichón. 

-¡¿Johnny estas bien?!- preguntaba el can mientras empujaba el cuerpo del otro provocando que callera al suelo a un montón de ropa sucia.

Vio los caminos de lágrimas, un moco acuoso que amenazaba por salir por una de sus fosas nasales y los ojos ligeramente rojos, debió de haberle golpeado un poco más fuerte en la cabeza o empujado a la parte al lado de la cama donde no estaba la ropa.

Trato de abrazarlo pero este le rehuyó a su roce peludo, no debió haberlo dejado solo.

-Lo siento, lo siento Johnny, no debí dejarte solo-

Patético perro guardián resultaba ser si no podía proteger a su amigo.

-Chicos creemos que ya en… ¿chicos?-

Y en esos momentos llegaban las gemelas, encontrando a un Johnny escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas haciendo un ovillo sobre la cama, un Duke mirándolo triste y un Gil arrumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué…-

-¿Qué le paso a Gil?-

De semblante triste Duke cambio a uno completamente feroz mirando a las gemelas, ¿acaso no veían como estaba Johnny y se atrevían a preocuparse más por el adolecente hormonalmente descontrolado?, ganas no le faltaban para no frenarse y morderlas a ellas también.

-En… encontramos la forma de revertirlo…- Mary jamás había visto a Duke así, y esperaba jamás verlo de nuevo, era mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas. 

-Si… llevaremos a Gil nosotras-

Técnicamente ellas no se lo llevaron pero si una de sus creaciones robóticas, ellos no las acompañaron, más tarde se enteraron que utilizaron una maquina centrifuga para separar lo que restaba de la formula del cuerpo de Gil y que lo afectaba para que tuviera ese comportamiento, así después de usar una de sus invenciones y borrarle los recuerdos de ese día, cosa que no era muy necesaria después de analizar el golpe dado por Duke con el plato, ese seguro había quitado algunos fragmentos de su memoria a corto plazo, pero aun así debían prevenir, lo dejaron en su habitación.

Duke se quedo con Johnny hasta que se quedo dormido, no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

Fue al laboratorio de las pelirrojas, quienes estaban revisando algunos datos en esos momentos.

-Ya nos hicimos cargo de Gil- le dijo Susan pensando que por eso había venido ahí.

Este se quedo callado y siguió avanzando hacia ellas, ya no se veía tan fiero pero aun así tenían el dedo sobre el botón de los robots de seguridad.

Observo los papeles que estaban viendo, alguna serie de estadísticas y formulas químicas, quizás los datos de la dichosa formula, gruño un poco por lo bajo, miro a su alrededor guiándose por su sentido del olfato, y ahí estaba la cosa apestosa que tantos problemas había dado en una pistolita de agua. 

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito casi histérica la de cabellos lacios, Duke había agarrado la pistola con la preciada formula.

-Esto, eso se va y no regresara, solo ha traido problemas, me encargare de destruirlo-

-¡No puedes hacerlo!-

-¿Acaso ustedes lo destruirán?, lo dudo-

-Bueno, en vista de que tenía imperfecciones…- comenzó Mary tratando de convencerlo.

-¿Imperfecciones?, yo lo llamaría un gran error-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- casi le grita Susan lista para apretar el botón, pero Mary se lo impidió.

Aunque les doliera muy hondo en sus orgullos, ese perro tenia razón… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Mary, no así Susan que aun estaba algo terca en admitir el error.

Duke se fue con la única muestra de la formula, dejando a las gemelas silenciosas, ellas se miraron comprendiendo que tenían dos puntos de vistas diferentes como pocas veces, pero eso parecía ser lo mejor.

Aunque eso no regresaría las cosas a como antes.


	9. 9

Después del “incidente”, parecía, o al menos trataban de regresar al ritmo normal los hijos de la familia Test, sus padres no se habían enterado, aunque notaron cierto cambio de ánimos en sus hijos lo adjudicaron a que Johnny no deseaba ser conejillo de indias ese fin de semana de sus hermanas y estaba malhumorado por que insistían, y estas enojadas porque no aceptaba, nada del otro mundo.

El fin de semana continúo y los planes de salida de Johnny fueron cancelados y sustituidos por una maratón de videojuegos en su cuarto durante lo que restaba del domingo, prácticamente no salió durante todo el día y el mismo había arreglado su techo con ayuda de Duke.

Las gemelas no se asomaron ni a ver su puerta y continuaron con otros proyectos, y así como el fin de semana paso los siguientes días de la semana siguiente también pasaron.

Era ya todo un record que Johnny no hubiera puesto de cabeza a la ciudad en toda la semana, incluso se había portado bien en la escuela sin tampoco llegar a ser castigado, su profesor estaba tanto asombrado como inquietado, ¿acaso una señal del fin del mundo?, uno nunca sabe, por lo que se decidió a comprar un bunquer anti-bombas nucleares al final de la semana, solo por si acaso.

Johnny incluso había dejado de salir durante toda la semana, se la pasaba en casa y jugaba videojuegos con su fiel amigo, quien al parecer se estaba preocupando un poco ya de esta forma de comportarse de su amo y amigo, sabia que tomaría tiempo recuperarse, pero le dolía no ver que no hiciera locuras o alegre por alguna tontería de la tele, ya la patineta y el juego de protección de casco, rodilleras y coderas ganaba una pequeña capa de polvo junto a otros juguetes que se disfrutaban en el exterior, ni siquiera salía al patio ya que eso implicaba que podría ver a su vecino el cual también había tratado de evitar toda la semana.

Llego el viernes y las clases terminaron esa semana, el profesor ya revisaba unos catálogos de bunquers anti bombas nucleares y los niños de todos los grados salían huyendo de esas paredes que era los mantenían encarcelados de siete a dos para ir a cualquier lugar que no les recordara que tendrían que regresar el lunes.

Johnny caminaba hacia su casa mientras pensaba que juego jugaría de nuevo, ya había roto varias de sus records personales en varios de sus juegos.

-Johnny- 

Esa voz, no quería escucharla, no quería voltearse a ver, de hecho, había tratado de evitar encontrársele toda esa semana, cosa no imposible pero a veces un poco difícil ya que iban a la misma escuela y era su vecino.

-Oh, Gil- saludo devuelta.

Y ahí estaba, con su expresión calmada y una leve sonrisa, casi imposible pensar que con ese rostro había las facciones de un loco que lo persiguió el sábado pasado.

-¿Qué cuentas hermanito?, tenia rato sin verte-

-Eh, si, he estado algo ocupado con… las tareas y eso, sino termino un proyecto iré a la escuela de verano- dijo evitando el contacto visual, lo que había dicho tenia verdad pero también algo de mentira.

Su maestro realmente le había dejado un proyecto, y sus calificaciones eran muy precarias como para librarse de esas tediosas clases de verano, pero con el tiempo con el que evitaba salir de casa y aburrido de los videojuegos, hasta él sorprendentemente se aburría de ellos sin tener otra cosa que hacer, había adelantado gran parte de su tarea y proyecto, por lo que decir que estaba absorbido por ello era mentira, si realmente quisiera pudiera ir al parque o a cualquier lado, pero no quería.

-Si, la tarea puede llegar a ser un fastidio-

-Aja-

Un breve silencio se formo entre esos dos, algo incomodo en verdad para el menor, sabia que no había sido consientes las acciones del otro, que ya no recordaba, pero él si, y verlo era revivir los recuerdos desagradables.

-Nos vemos luego Gil, tengo que terminar esa tarea-

-…adiós-

Gil vio como se alejaba el pequeño de cabellos de flama, lo había notado desde hace un par de días, Johnny lo estaba evitando.

¿Acaso estaba enojado con él o algo por el estilo?, la idea de que alguien estuviera molesto con él no le molestaba, a pesar de ser de agrado y admirado por muchos, también estaba consiente que había varios que lo envidiaban por eso, pero en Johnny jamás vio una muestra de envidia u odio dirigido a su persona, en realidad, en él podía encontrar la admiración pura de un niño, la amistad sincera que pocas veces encontraba en las personas, y una agradable compañía.

Pero ver la repentina “lejanía” de su vecino, amigo, su “hermanito”, le entristecía, realmente le entristecía, ¿Por qué Johnny lo evitaba?

Sabia que no era envidia u odio lo que lo hacia alejarse, a pesar de que apartara su mirada lo vio en sus ojos, no había ninguno de esos sentimientos, pero si una sombra de tristeza que se intensificaba con su cercanía.

Y esa tristeza le hacia sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Le gustaría desaparecer esa sombra de tristeza y ver nuevamente ese brillo que le caracterizaba, alegre, travieso e hiperactivo, así era el Johnny que conocía y quería.

~Querer~

Algo en su mente empezó a chispear en su mente, o así lo sentía, ¿Qué era eso?

Como que se estaba dando cuenta de algo, deduciendo un hecho, pero se le escapaba, aun le faltaba una pieza para que “eso” quedara claro.

+*+*+

En la casa de los test después de un ligero día en la universidad, las gemelas revisaban unos apuntes del “incidente”, uno en que estaban tentadas en borrar de sus mentes, cosa que podían hacer perfectamente, pero eso podría generar el riesgo de cometer los mismos errores, cosa que no podían permitir.

Aun no se explicaban del todo la reacción que tuvo su rubio sueño adolecente, fue demasiado “intenso”, para expresarlo en palabras simples. 

El mal sabor que les había dejado aun no desaparecía del todo, entre la culpa y envidia que sintieron al ver como Johnny recibió los besos y caricias de Gil, estuvieron tentadas en recrear la formula, pero no, demasiado peligrosa, con resultados fuera de sus cálculos.

¿Por qué Gil *suspiro* había reaccionado tan salvajemente?

Ni siquiera con los ratones o hámster, ni siquiera se habían intentado… “aparear”, y Gil se había arrojado a Johnny de esa forma.

Tal vez el cerebro de los hombres, o precisamente los adolecentes, era más primitivo de lo que estudios pudieran deducir.


	10. 10

-Johnny, vamos a salir hoy-

-No quiero-

-No es una pregunta, es una orden, llevas casi tres semanas sin salir, no es saludable para ti, así no eres tú, si es necesario te llevo a rastras pero te llevare afuera-

Sabia que Duke tenia razón, pero aun así no quería, prácticamente las únicas veces que había salido eran porque habían sido estrictamente necesarias, como ir a la escuela, sacar la basura de la casa cuando le tocaba, sacar a pasear a Duke en un pequeño paseo, no mas del tiempo necesario cosa que irritaba a su amigo, y cosas por el estilo, incluso se había negado rotundamente a ayudar a los agentes Black y White cuando le pidieron a sus hermanas para la creación de un nuevo coche de hipervelocidad y necesitaban un sujeto de prueba, estas no se lo habían pedido, pero suponía que ellas habían sugerido la idea de que ellos lo hicieran.

-No quiero- volvió a repetir, si su mejor creía que lo sacaría de la casa cuando no quería estaba muy equivocado.

-Muy bien, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas- y si Johnny creía que él se rendiría fácilmente, era que olvidaba que lo terco e insistente lo había aprendido de él, así que esto seria una pelea de terquedad que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Estaban en la sala, el señor Test fue de compras y la señora Test en su oficina, por lo que la lucha en la sala no fue interrumpida por nadie, Johnny escurridizo y rápido como siempre trato de esquivar a Duke, pero este ya lo conocía muy bien como para como descifrar sus patrones de movimiento.

Los colchones del sofá fueron desacomodados e incluso usados como proyectiles y escudos cuando utilizaron de municiones la basura que había bajo estos en el sofá, Duke solo necesitaba un pequeño descuido, y este se presento que en un nuevo intento de finta Johnny se resbalo con el envoltorio de un chocolate que tenia aun residuos de este, fue ahí que se abalanzo hacia él. 

-¿La soga era realmente necesaria?- después de unos minutos se encontraba completamente atado con una soga que Duke había sacado debajo del sofá, ese perro se había preparado antes de que le dijera que iba a salir por que si.

-Bueno, tú no quisiste hacerlo por las buenas-

-De todos los perros me toco uno que sabe atar a una persona-

-Además de un muy buen amigo-

-Entonces “amigo”, ¿A dónde planeas llevarme para salir?- pregunto resignado el de cabellos de flama. 

-Bueno… tenía planeado un pequeño día de campo-

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto algo incrédulo el de cabeza de flama.

-Bueno, es algo para comenzar, y será divertido, y por fin estarás en otro lugar que no sea tu cuarto o tratándote de fundir al sofá-

-Como sea, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor-

Fue así como Duke poniéndose uno de sus tantos disfraces, y llevando un viejo carro rojo de juguete que la mayoría de los niños tienen, puso a Johnny y la canasta de provisiones para emprender viaje a un lugar agradable para pasar el rato.

El parque de patinetas, el parque y el centro comercial estaban prohibidos como opción por obvias razones, así que irían a un lugar más alejado, a las zonas verdes y bellas que rodeaban una parte de la ciudad como campos y bosquecillos.

-No hay nada como un poco de aire fresco, ¿no Johnny?-

-Me sentiría mejor si movieras la canasta, desde hace dos kilómetros se me esta enterrando en uno de los costados –

-Jejeje perdón, no me había dado cuenta-

-¿y ya me vas a desatar?-

-Como veo que ya estamos algo lejos, si, si lo hare-

-Ya era hora, tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido- dijo cuando por fin se sintió liberado de sus ataduras, fijándose en el lugar no estaba tan mal.

Arboles, un claro relativamente grande donde daba la luz del sol directamente, tal vez podría recuperar un poco el color perdido en su piel esas semanas de auto encierro, vio como Duke tendía una manta y empezaba a sacar la comida, nada muy complejo, algunos emparedados, nachos y soda de cereza, oh y claro, un filete para él.

-¿Qué?, merezco un premio por al fin sacarte de la casa-

-Claro, pásame la soda viejo, tengo algo de sed-

-Toma-

-Gracias… en serio gracias, realmente eres un buen amigo y sé que estas semanas han sido realmente un fastidio para ti por soportarme-

-No hay por que amigo, vez, yo tenia razón, un poco de aire fresco era lo que necesitabas para mejorar ese humor que te cargabas-

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa y se propusieron a comer el pequeño banquete improvisado de bocadillos.

+*+*+

Mientras tanto en el parque de patinetas…

-Hey viejo, ¿no quieres destrozar el medio casco un rato?- 

-No en estos momentos amigo-

-Huy, no te vez bien, ¿y esa cara larga amigo?-

Gil se encontraba con uno de sus tantos amigos, el parque ese día estaba tranquilo y no había mucha gente, se supone que había ido para relajarse y mejorar su humor pero no teniendo los mejores resultados, si se le notaba en la cara era porque realmente estaba de un humor pésimo.

-No se Larry, como que últimamente me siento… no se-

-Mmm, eso suena mal, ¿intentamos animarte con alguna de tus fans?-

-Jajaja eso serviría contigo amigo, no conmigo-

-Al menos ya te saque una risilla, vamos amigo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Pues, hace días noto que uno de mis amigos ha estado distante, como si estuviera enojado conmigo, pero yo no recuerdo algo que le haya hecho para molestarle-

-¿Y ya le has preguntado directamente que es lo que le pasa?-

-No he tenido oportunidad o tiempo-

-Pues hazlo, se nota que te afecta, eso quiere decir que es uno de los que realmente te cae bien como mua-

-Creo que lo hare Larry, nos vemos luego- dijo tomando su patineta y se deslizo hacia la salida.

*+*+*

En otro lado, cierto genio esperaba a su cita de ese día, su intento de robo había salido mal, y algo… bizarro hasta para él, también lo atraparon y llevaron a la correccional, pero eso había valido la pena cuando Vecki fue a visitarlo y dicho que no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso por ella, esperaba ya una sarta de insultos y adjetivos calificativos para describir lo loco que estaba, en lugar de eso había dicho.

“Me gustan los chicos malos” acompañado de “esa es una de las cosas más dulces que alguien haya hecho por mi”

No iba a negar que había sonado cliche, pero que rayos importaba cuando por fin tenia una novia, y después de salir por buen comportamiento tendría su primera cita oficial hiendo a tomar café frio ambos y ver una película del tipo acción con muchos disparos y pocas preguntas.

Miro su reloj, había llegado algo temprano así que no debía impacientarse, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios y lo emocionado.

Tan distraído andaba que no logro quitarse a tiempo cuando cierto chico en patineta había andando a toda velocidad sobre la acera en dirección a él, creando una colisión de cuerpos y asfalto.

-Auch, ¡fíjate por donde andas idiota!-

-Lo siento, andaba algo apurado y distraído- Gil se levanto del otro joven ignorando el insulto y extendiendo su brazo para ayudar a que se parara.

-Cualquier con medio cerebro hubiera notado que yo estaba… ¡¿tú?!-

-¿He?, ¿te conozco?-

-Tú, ¿Cómo te atreves a olvidarte del grandioso villano Hela Cerebros y luego de lo que me hiciste?- el de piel pálida estaba tentado tremendamente a jalar el gatillo de su rallo congelador hacia ese chico que lo había golpeado en la cara y dejado inconsciente, causando que su aprensión pasada fuera de lo más fácil para los patéticos policías, pero lo había dejado en casa, en realidad todo su super traje lo había dejado en casa.

Gil no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando ese chico, realmente no lo recordaba, bien, tenía muy mala memoria, pero realmente recordaría si había hecho algo imperdonable como para que ese chico pusiera esa cara de odio, aunque contando con lo que le estaba pasando con Johnny, ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Disculpa, pero realmente no sé de que me estas hablando viejo-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-

Se quedaron mirando un minuto, Hela Cerebros taladrándolo con una de sus miradas mas enojadas y desquiciadas, de esas que solo les dedicaba a su más acérrimo enemigo, Johnny, y Gil, Gil aun no sabia de que hablaba ese chico, se le hacia vagamente familiar, ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

De acuerdo, tal vez no recordaba lo sucedido hacia unas semanas por una extraña razón o circunstancia, y en esa ciudad si que abundaban, ese rubio, que recientemente estaba poniendo en su lista de candidatos como enemigos y rubios para odiar, encabezándola por supuesto Johnny Test, y luego cierto salvavidas que le había quitado a uno de sus amores de la infancia, pero esa era historia aparte, luego seguía él con el nombre de “rubio loco gay”, porque no recordaba su nombre, bueno, en realidad no lo sabia.

-¿En serio no recuerdas?-

-¿Qué es lo que debería recordar?-

-Nada, mejor nada, suficiente tengo con esa imagen de Test y tú…- se corto a si mismo, no, no lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera en la correccional había dicho lo que había pasado ese día, ni a su nueva novia, esa situación se quedaría en “cosas que jamás ocurrieron”.

-¿Hablas de Johnny?- 

De repente el rostro relajado se mostro totalmente despierto y atento, Hela se alejó un poco, de repente se sintió lejanamente al centro comercial.

-Dime, ¿Qué es eso de Johnny y yo?-

-Nada, nada- alzo las manos, estaba a propuesto a olvidar lo sucedido y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Dime por favor- algo le decía que eso que no quería decirle ese chico pálido podría ser la razón del comportamiento de Johnny.

La repentina cercanía y mirada penetrante le incomodo de inmediato, incluso tal vez, solo tal vez le daba un poquito de miedo.

-Pues…-

+*+*+

De regreso en el día de campo de Johnny y Duke…

-¡Ha por ella amigo!-

El de cabellos de flama lanzaba una rama a lo lejos mientras su amigo canino iba a por ella, si, era lo que necesitaba para despejarse y sentirse mejor.

-Buena esa Johnny- llegaba a su lado con la vara de madera en su boca, feliz de que su amigo estuviera feliz y que jugara como antes con él.

-¿Quieres que la lance de nuevo?-

-Por supuesto amigo-

Si, las cosas parecían mejorar… al menos para algunos.

*+*+*

-¿Qué yo que?-

-No lo volveré a repetir-

-Pero, pero… ¿Cómo?-

-No me preguntes, yo no lo se, aunque sospecho que algo tienen que ver las gemelas Test…-

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-

-¿Estas bromeando?... son las hermanas de Johnny Test, normalmente son quienes le dan cada invento para poder derrotarme a mi o a uno de los villanos de la ciudad-

-Tendré que hablar con ellas, ¿de casualidad sabes donde viven?-

-En serio, debes de tener un problema en esa cabeza tuya… son sus HERMANAS y aun son menores de edad, así que viven con él y su familia, ¿al menos sabes donde vive o tendré que hacerte un mapa?-

-No, en realidad no… Johnny es mi vecino, gracias por… informarme, recordarme lo que paso… y perdón por el puñetazo, normalmente no soy así- y antes de que Hela pudiera decir algo más el chico rubio se fue tan rápido en su patineta que fue cuestión de segundos para que lo perdiera de vista.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿su vecino?, y luego dicen que los villanos estamos realmente locos, ¿en que habrán estado pensando esas gemelas?- pregunto al aire, esa situación le había causado migraña.

-No lo se mi cubito de hielo-

-¡Haaa!- volteo rápidamente y a su lado se encontraba su Vecky con ropa de calle y un café frio en la mano, ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?, ¿desde cuando su novia tenia dotes ninjas para aparecerse de repente? 

-Si, desde hace rato estuve aquí y escuche parte de la conversación- contesto a la pregunta no formulada por su novio pero que si le había pasado por su mente.

-Jejeje no es lo que crees, heeee yo le estaba amenazando-

-No tienes porque preocuparte mi cubito de hielo, no me molesta que tengas tu ladito amable, ahora, vamos al cine a ver un poco de violencia sin sentido- dijo mientras le acariciaba con la punta de los dedos su nariz de manera juguetona.

Como lo ponía loco esa chica, su chica amante del café.

+*+*+

En la casa de los Test…

-Cariño, ¿has visto mi zapato?- 

-No tesoro-

-¿Donde lo abre puesto?-

-Lo que yo me pregunto es como se te pudo perder de nuevo, es como la tercera vez este mes-

-Jejeje lo se cariño, es solo que he estado un poco preocupado por Johnny, últimamente a estado raro-

-Ahora que lo dices lo note un poco decaído el otro día-

-Tal vez de nuevo sea algo en la escuela como clases de verano o algo así-

-Tienes razón, mas tarde nos enteraremos si es así, ahora tengo asuntos de negocios que atender, nos vemos luego cielo- la mujer tomo su portafolio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

Siguió buscando su zapato hasta que por fin lo encontró debajo de uno de los colchones del sofá de la sala, a veces el mismo se preguntaba como era que llegaban a esa clase de lugares.

Tock tock

-¿Cariño acaso olvidaste algo?- se dirigió a la puerta pensando que seria su mujer habiendo olvidado algún documento o algo por el estilo, no hacia rato que había salido y no seria la primera vez –ah eres tu Gil-

-Buenas tardes señor Test, ¿se encuentra Johnny?-

-No, creo que no ahora que lo mencionas, creo que por fin salió después de tantas semanas-

-Ah, bueno…- no se pudo evitar notar el tono desilusionado en su voz que el señor Test paso por alto –y… ¿se encuentran… sus hermanas, quiero decir… sus hijas?-

-Oh… bueno, ellas creo que se encuentran en su laboratorio, ahorita le aviso que las buscas- bueno, eso le pareció poco usual, normalmente Gil no era quien buscaba a sus hijas, es más, normalmente parecía ignorante de la existencia de ellas, normalmente se lo tomaba a un típico comportamiento despreocupado de un adolecente a algo más literal de que realmente ignoraba la existencia de sus hijas.

Saber que Johnny no estaba en casa tanto lo desilusionaba como lo relajo, tal vez aun no estaba preparado para ver a el chico cabellos de flamas después de que el pálido joven que no recordaba su nombre, le contara… lo que paso, aun no se lo podía creer, impensable e imperdonable la manera en que se supone que lo trato, el jamás trataría a alguien así, el jamás trataría a Johnny así.

Debía confirmarlo con las dichosas hermanas de su amigo.

-Niñas, niñas salgan, Gil las esta buscando- 

Ni termino la frase cuando un par de rayos rojos salieron disparados momentos después de que la puerta eléctrica de acero reforzado fue abierta y cerrada automáticamente.

Fue como un hechizo que las atonto, escuchar el nombre de Gil por si solo simplemente era como un poema o una bella y perfecta ecuación que hacia invocar la imagen de su amado vecino en sus mentes, y cuando su progenitor dijo que las buscaba, era como recitara una de las tantas frases de sus sueños con el rubio y sus cerebros no se detuvieron a procesar con lógica.

Era una completa anomalía que Gil las buscara precisamente a ellas a su casa, es más, que se acordara de sus simples existencias o incluso sus nombres, pero la ilusión y felicidad que les infundía ese hecho no les dejaba pensar con claridad, más bien no querían pensar con claridad y lógica cuando se trataba de su adoración de adonis adolecente. 

Rápidas como un rayo bajaron las escaleras de dos e dos, casi tropiezan en el último escalón pero recuperaron rápidamente el equilibrio y prácticamente se deslizaron hasta llegar al umbral de la entrada de su casa, como siempre perfecto, al menos ante sus ojos, parado bajo el marco como una imagen perfecta, Gil las miraba.

-Hola Gil- dijeron a coro con tono soñador, aun no percibiendo el poco común tono serio que tenía la mirada del otro.

-Ustedes… creo que me deben una explicación-

Puras ilusiones de jóvenes hormonales fáciles de disolver con la realidad.


	11. 11

Se habían enfrentado a muchas cosas en su corta vida, absurdas, irrisibles, peligrosas y asombrosas, oh, y no debían de olvidar las aterradoras, esas si que se quedan grabadas en la mente de cualquiera a fuego, los sabios dicen que no es malo temer, solamente los tontos son los que no tienen miedo, el miedo te avisa de un peligro, te enseña a ser cuidadoso y ha evitar riesgos innecesarios, más no hay que dejar que gobierne tu vida.

No es malo tener miedo… bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Ahora un par de gemelas estaban completamente aterradas, petrificadas del miedo, en cualquier otra situación estuvieran babeando, literalmente, por la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ellas, pero ahora, esa fuente de fantasías de carne y hueso les provocaba pavor.

¿Y como no?, si esos ojos normalmente de mirada relajada y despreocupada brillaban con un enojo jamás antes visto, bueno, quizás no era tan intenso como en el centro comercial, pero se le acercaba, y mucho.

-¿De que hablas?- con voz pausada, algo temblorosa, pregunto sin querer preguntar en realidad Mary, pero algo ya sospechaba al igual que su hermana.

-¡Ustedes saben perfectamente a lo que me refiero!-

Ambas gemelas trataron de tragar el nudo que se les formaba en la garganta, aunque inusualmente en esos momentos sentían la boca totalmente seca, esto definitivamente no estaba tomando buen rumbo.

-Ustedes… ustedes…- su voz sonaba grave, mucho más adulta de lo que alguna vez le habían escuchado, definitivamente, si fuera en otras circunstancias, que la piel se les enchinaba en esos momentos no seria de miedo, sabiendo que se estaba conteniendo en gritarles, sino por otra cosa.

Gil se estaba conteniendo todo lo que podía, quería gritarles tantas cosas a la cara a ese par, y no solo a ellas, sino también a él mismo.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron… a hacer eso a Johnny?- bueno, en realidad no era la pregunta echa para ellas específicamente sino para el mismo, pero tenia en esos momentos un revoltijo de sentimientos que no le ayudo a controlar bien sus palabras.

-Bueno ejjeje en realidad ese no era nuestro plan-

-¡Mary!-

Mary había hablado y soltado un poco la lengua, ambas gemelas estaban consientes que cuando se trataba de Gil sus cerebros tanto podían ingeniar innumerables planes como no funcionar a un 100% de su capacidad al estar cerca de él, aun así Susan no pudo evitar reñirle, tenia la esperanza que si se hacían un poco mas las desentendidas, Gil desistiría y se marchara, cosa que al parecer, como en la mayoría de los planes relacionados con su rubia perdición no funcionaria.

-No lo niegan- 

Oh cielos, realmente en esos momentos seria excelente poner a trabajar a esas brillantes neuronas que tenían pero justamente hoy estas decidieron hacer huelga y darles un lapsus brutus, 

-Eh eh eh…- si, definitivamente un tremendo lapsus brutus.

-¿Cómo lograron que yo… yo hiciera ESO?-

-Emmmsss ¿a que exactamente te refieres con “ESO”?- lo mejor que se les ocurría a las gemelas era dar evasivas y seguir haciendo el tonto, cosa no muy recomendada para el carácter que traía Gil en esos momentos.

Si las miradas mataran, o que bueno que no por algún descuido de ellas Gil tuviera rayos “X”, por que si fuera así, quizás ni un tanque blindado las protegería con la intensidad con las que las estaba mirando.

-Lo del centro comercial, el probador- las palabras parecían salir pesadas con la voz ronca y contenida que tenia Gil en esos momentos, claramente se estaba conteniendo para no gritarles, estaba en realidad realizando un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo… pero cómo lo recuerdas?-

Era virtualmente imposible que lo recordara, no podían creer con su genio el simple hecho de borrar de su memoria ese hecho hubiera fallado, pero también estaba que por dar por hecho de que todo lo que hacían estaba destinado a terminar como ellas deseaban estaba en un completo error, 

-Alguien me lo conto, fue… bueno realmente no recuerdo como se llamaba pero era pálido-

Hela Cerebros, bueno, al menos podían decir que su toque en borrar memorias no tenía algún fallo, ¡pero eso no importaba si Gil lo sabia de todas maneras!, ellas sabían que jamás de los jamases le dirían a Gil sobre el incidente del centro comercial, menos Johnny y Duke por obvias razones, así que el villano había tenido la culpa de que Gil se enterara, se habían olvidado olímpicamente de él, pero no de las grabaciones de seguridad, era curioso lo que podía olvidar las personas y otras no. 

Bien, una solución, ¡debía haber una solución!, ¿y si lo golpeaban en la cabeza y le borraban de la memoria que Hela Cerebros le dijo lo del centro comercial?, algo desesperado y rudo, pero sonaba demasiado tentador, pero ver de nuevo esos ojos brillando de furia contenida les hacía saber que no se dejaría fácilmente, en realidad seria muy arriesgado.

Ok, al menos debían recordar hacer algo contra ese villano si lograban salir de esta, realmente si es que lograban salir de esta.

+*+*+

En un lugar de menos tensión, cierto chico y su perro decidían regresar a la ciudad, claro, no sin antes pasar a ciertos lugares como la tienda de videos para rentar unas cuantas películas y alguna que otra tienda para comprar golosinas que harían que sus dientes sufrieran de caries pero que dejarían un delicioso sabor de boca y una dotación de energía hiperactiva que los ayudarían a mantenerse en vela toda la noche viendo esas películas con escenas de acción sin sentido.

-Me siento como con renovadas energías-

-Y con esta dotación de comida chatarra tal vez dure hasta el inicio de las vacaciones de verano-

-Si le agregamos unas cuantas barras de chocolate tal vez-

-¿Y que tal tiras secas de carne?-

-Échalo al canasto, y con esto se acaba mi mesada, creo-

Cuando salieron de la tienda, y el carrito rojo repleto de comida chatarra y los DVD´s, lo ultimo que pasaba por su mente era encontrarse con Gil, aunque cada paso era una distancia más corta para un encuentro inevitable.

-Wow-

-¿Qué pasa Duke?-

-¿Ese de ahí… no es Hela Cerebros y con una… chica de verdad?-

En esos momentos ambos amigos estaban pasando frente a una cafetería, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el súpervillano adolecente sin su traje y con una chica compartiendo del mismo baso de la manera más melosa de las películas de niñas la bebida, o sea con dos pajillas mientras se miraban a los ojos de la manera mas embobada posible.

Johnny no sabría si el revoltijo en su estomago era por la forma tan cursi en que se portaban esos dos, nunca fue afecto a ser espectador de esa clase de escenas o porque inevitablemente una parte de él fue directo al recuerdo de lo que paso en el centro comercial.

-Mejor vámonos Duke, parece que esta de buen humor ahora pero quien sabe como reaccione al vernos-

-Tienes razón-

Más porque quería dejar el recuerdo de ese día atrás que evitar problemas, Johnny fue el que prácticamente jalaba a Duke a una pronta retirada.

Mal, mal, Duke noto inmediatamente ese pequeño retroceso en el carácter de su mejor amigo, se le tenía que ocurrir algo, cualquier cosa para distraerlo.

-¡Hey Johnny!, hace mucho que no hacemos una competición de quien come más nachos, ¿Qué te parece si te doy la oportunidad de tratar de romper mi ultimo record?-

-Muy gracioso, que yo recuerde yo fui quien implanto el nuevo record-

-Ya quisieras-

Y el regreso a casa vuelven a la atmosfera de antes, con una discusión de lo mas absurda e infantil entre esos dos importándoles ahora ya nada.

Y como dice el dicho: “el universo confabula contra uno” o “el universo actúa de manera misteriosas”, algo así, lo cierto es que, es impresionante como cada suceso aislado, uno detrás de otro, al final se conectan y llega el punto en que pensamos que hay una fuerza mucho mayor y misteriosa que lo planea todo para que sea tal como es, y muchas veces no nos gusta, aunque muchas cosas que no nos agradan en un principio nos pueden gustar al final.

Quizás solo “esa fuerza mayor” sabe porque y como ocurren las cosas, beneficiosas o no.

Quince pasos separaban al chico y su perro de la entrada de su hogar, la puerta estaba cerrada y no sospechaban nada.

El carrito se atoro un momento en una grieta justo en el momento en que su padre habría la puerta de la cochera y salía el carro con este a bordo, el amo de casa saludo a su hijo y le dio un rápido regaño a su hijo por comprar tanta basura, le hubiera dado un sermón si no estuviera más preocupado por la oferta que había leído en el periódico en que el centro comercial estaba dando sopas instantáneas y algunos ingredientes para su amado pastel de carne a mitad de precio, es muy probable que se acabe más rápido las sopas instantáneas que el pastel o pasteles de carne que prepare con la dotación de ingredientes ese día, el cual será seguramente tres cuartas partes del carrito de compra, seguramente en un futuro no muy lejano su esposa le regañe por su elección de comprar todo aquello pero no se detiene en reflexionar aquello, ahora tiene que ir o seguro se acaban esos ingredientes.

Tres pasos más después de desatorar el carrito, el sol de la tarde ese día es tibio, es caliente, pero sin llegar a quemar, tal vez dentro de unos días este perfecto para ir a la playa y disfrutar, aunque Duke no tenga muchas ganas por temor a encontrarse con su ex, esa ballena cuando rompieron casi le rompe los tímpanos con su chillido así como su corazoncito, siendo sinceros fue una buena relación mientras duro.

Dentro de cinco pasos se enfrentan a los escalones enfrente de su casa por lo que tienen que maniobrar y hacer equilibrio para que la montaña de comida chatarra sobre el carrito no se caiga, les parece muy conveniente la canasta del picnic, les da estabilidad a su montaña de golosinas.

Los últimos pasos son mas cortos en el último escalón, están ya frente a la puerta y la abren empujando el carrito hacia dentro y ellos detrás de este.

Y lo que sigue es el silencio.

Tres pasitos antes de entrar las gemelas que aun seguían en el corredor de la entrada de la sala junto a un Gil aun furioso, estaban en su límite, era oficial, su vida estaba arruinada, si Gil les miraba con tanto odio no podía significar otra cosa, ya hasta sentían el ardor de los ojos por las lagrimas que querían salir.

¡Era tan injusto!, ya estaban dejando este desastre atrás y ahora venia de nuevo y con más fuerza, al menos no era un Gil descontrolado, pero, pero… ¡era tan injusto!, incluso, a pesar de sonar descaradas, ya estaban planeando un nuevo plan de conquista hacia Gil.

Esto debía ser simplemente una pesadilla.

La cual empeoro al ver la puerta abrirse.

Cierta parte de ellas tubo la esperanza, pequeña pero pequeña parte que no hacia caso a la lógica, que esa pesadilla se acabara cuando la puerta se abriera y despertaran en sus habitaciones, o en el mejor de los casos, que fuera su padre regresando por algo olvidado ya que de un momento a otro se había ido sin fijarse bien en la escena en la entrada de la casa, dándoles una oportunidad para escabullirse, por muy cobarde y patético que sonara querían salir corriendo, querían huir.

Pero no fue la finalidad de una pesadilla, ni su padre el que pasaba por la puerta, era… ¿un carrito rojo con comida chatarra?

-Creo que nos excedimos un poco con las compras, esta cosa esta pesada-

Y detrás del carrito rojo estaba el miembro más joven de la familia Test, claro, acompañado con su perro, pero el centro de atención no era este o el carrito, era precisamente ese hiperactivo, pícaro, travieso, revoltoso, y muchos más adjetivos calificativos que quizás podían sonar a defectos pero hacían a la persona que realmente era, y claro, no debían de olvidar, buen chico a pesar de todo. 

El ceño fruncido del rubio mayor desapareció al verlo, así como la sonrisa del menor al percatarse de su presencia.

La cosa parecía empeorar ahora.

Gil sentía como su corazón se paraba dando un vuelco algo doloroso, estaba seguro que era la culpa por lo recién descubierto.

Johnny y Duke estaban sorprendidos, encontrarse con todos sus archienemigos juntos en su casa hubiera sido menos sorprendente e inesperado que encontrarse al rubio que habían estado evitando desde el “incidente”, es más, hubiera preferido eso y enfrentarse a ellos a encontrárselo ahora.

Si, era ese típico momento incomodo cuando un rencuentro inesperado o no deseado ocurría, en que cada segundo que pasaba parecía una horrenda eternidad, llena de confusión y un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos.

-He… buenas… ¿tardes?- rompió el silencio el menor, el silencio solo estaba empeorando la tensión en ese ambiente.

-Ho… hola Johnny- 

Gil empezaba a tener un nudo molesto y un poco doloroso en la garganta, por un momento pensó que la voz le temblaría o fallaría al soltar ese simple saludo, pero regresar al silencio era mucho mas agobiante.

De alguna forma debía encontrar el valor de encarar a Johnny después de haberle hecho todo eso, aunque no lo recordara, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo había hecho, y el pequeño rubio si lo recordaba, eso no era justo para él.

Tenia que arreglar lo que había hecho, para eso tenía que hablar con él, pero ahora la decisión que tuvo más temprano ese día se desvanecía, jamás se había enfrentado a una situación parecida en su vida y tampoco había sentido lo que sentía ahora.

Parecía que el silencio volvía amenazar aumentando la tención.

-Y… emmms… ¿Qué haces aquí?- realmente no quería preguntar, realmente preferiría no estar ahí, realmente quería largarse ya, pero parecía que sus pies no querían cooperar y estaba parado ahí, soltando las palabras mas coherentes que se le podían ocurrir, mejor dicho lo primero que en una conversación se te ocurre decir.

-Yo…- las palabras se atoraban, como si de repente hubiera adquirido una consistencia pesada y espesa impidiéndoles salir.

Era la primera vez que sentía que las palabras podían ser tan difíciles de decir.

Las gemelas veían todo esto completamente pasmadas, para ser las genios que eran jamás habían previsto un incidente como este o pensado en esos momentos como reaccionar, sino estuvieran inmóviles por su propio shock se estarían dando de golpes contra cualquier superficie en la cabeza para poder destrabar sus cerebros.

Duke, Duke no sabia por que estaba ahí el rubio mayor a ciencia cierta, pero sabia que le era incomodo para su amigo Johnny y era lo que importaba, entre mas pronto se fuera mejor, sabia que tarde o temprano debían volver a encontrarse y que el de cabeza de llama dejara de sentirse tan mal e incomodo cada vez que estaba cerca del ídolo adolecente que era la perdición de los pensamientos razónales de casi todas las féminas adolecentes y preadolescentes con las que se topaba, prueba de ello eran aquellas gemelas pelirrojas que estaban ahí mismo, pero ese no eras el momento, apenas y estaba logrando que regresara al Johnny que conocía sin la tristeza que le producía ese incidente, encontrarlo así de repente tal vez llevaría a un retroceso en sus avances de ese día.

-Yo… ¡lo siento!-

-¿He?-

Ok, eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Gil estaba pidiendo disculpas, ¿pero de qué?

Gil pareció ver el desconcierto, no en general como el de las gemelas e incluso el perro con sus caras de “¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?”, sino en el rostro de Johnny quien era quien importaba, y continúo hablando.

-Johnny…-

No supo porque pero a Johnny le dio como un escalofrió cuando dijo su nombre en ese tono, no fue el único, a las gemelas también les dio mucho mas desagradable y con cierto sazón de envidia, ¿Por qué jamás de los jamases habían escuchado a Gil decir sus nombres de esa manera?

Oh, es obvio, a él no les importaba ellas.

-… lo siento- de nuevo se disculpaba, y lo haría infinidad de veces si era necesario –yo… me entere lo que paso en el centro comercial-

Si el espacio-tiempo, la misma realidad se desquebrajaran y rompieran en ese momento, seria mucho menos impactante y aterrador que lo que acababa de decir Gil en ese momento. 

¿Era un buen momento para el pánico?... tal vez.

-No recuerdo que paso, me lo conto cierto tipo pálido que estuvo ahí…- 

No sabría si era realmente consuelo saber que no lo recordaba por que se lo había dicho Hela Cerebros, esperaba que no hubiera sido muy “detallado” en la narración de los hechos, ¿esto seria una especie de venganza por parte de él?

-Lo que hice cual fuera la causa, aunque estaba fuera de si o no recuerde, realmente estuvo mal… realmente lo siento, JAMAS me comportaría de tal forma para dañarte-

Y el silencio regresaba, como una nube que pasa sobre un valle oscureciéndolo de momento.

Pero no era sofocante, no era agobiante, era necesario para poder pensar y procesar.

Hay ciertos momentos, increíbles momentos, en que ocurrían cosas grandiosas a la vista de todos y que pocos podían captar, como cuando vez a alguien que se le ocurre una idea revolucionaria o cuando alguien jala el interruptor, cosa muy común, pero que implicaba el inicio de algo grandioso; en esos momentos eran un grupo de jóvenes y un perro después de que el mayor había pedido disculpas en un silencio quizás demasiado prolongado, pero había algo que se escapaba si solo te fijabas en eso.

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué rayos era?

Tres de ahí sabían que estaba pasando algo aunque no sabían que, dos aun se miraban esperando.

-Gracias…- 

Las nubes se van con el viento, en este caso con las palabras.

Y sale el sol, claro, estamos hablando metafóricamente.

Johnny no iba a decir que con un simple “lo siento” se hacia borrón y cuenta nueva, pero era algo que aunque él no lo supiera había necesitado todo ese tiempo, aunque sabia que Gil no había tenido la culpa sino sus locas hermanas, pero lo necesita, era otro paso para dejar eso atrás.

Duke mira a un lado a otro, del rubio mayor a su amigo cabeza de flama, al final, no resulto tan dañino ese rencuentro, se permite decir que tal vez se ha equivocado un poco con sus pronostico, hasta a él le puede pasar.

Parece que un peso invisible se evapora, se hace mas ligero sin darse cuenta, y el corazón late con una tibieza que parece familiar, al parecer Gil se siente mas liberado por haber dicho lo siento, y feliz de ver que Johnny no este enojado con el, porque si quisiera, el pequeño le hubiera gritado huido, pero no lo hiso.

Aunque también sabe que solo con un “lo siento” no se arregla todo, pero ya es un comienzo.

Aprecia mucho la amistad que tiene con su joven vecino, por lo que no le importara esforzarse para que sepa con acciones que realmente lo siente.

¿Era su imaginación o de repente se sentía como si esos rubios no estuvieran ahí en realidad?, como si tuvieran su propia atmosfera, las gemelas creyeron ver eso por un momento mientras los rubios intercambiaron miradas.

¿Qué más se podía decir en esa situación?

-¿Quieres un dulce?- pues esto es lo que se le ocurrió a Johnny. 

Gil le dedico una sonrisa, clara señal de que todo iba a mejor, si su enojo indicaba el fin de los días, una sonrisa indicaba esperanza.

 

~*~  
~*~  
~*~  
Tres años después…  
~*~  
~*~  
~*~

 

Esa esperanza creció para algunos, para otros no tanto.

En una base secreta del gobierno, enterrada unos cuantos metro bajo tierra, quizás un kilometro o dos, un par de genios trabajaban para un nuevo proyecto del gobierno, bueno, en realidad habían dejado el proyecto secreto de lado, una planta capaz de producir una sustancia parecida a la gasolina, cosa que revolucionaria el mundo, para aprovecharse de los beneficios de trabajar para el gobierno y concentrarse en utilizar el satélite de ultima generación para capturar una señal y renviarla al ordenador que estaban utilizando.

~¡Y damas y caballeros!, ¡aquí tenemos al gran Gil!~ 

-Gil- suspiraron con adoración mientras que la enorme pantalla se apreciaba con todo su esplendor el ya no tan adolecente rubio.

Esos años le habían sentado muy bien al rubio adonis que era su vecino, técnicamente ahora ex-vecino, tenia un rostro más varonil, músculos mas marcados, brazos y piernas dignos de una escultura griega que sus pantalones cortos y camisa sin mangas dejaban ver a la perfección, la perfección personificada en carne y hueso, esas giras en el circo de deportes extremos lo habían ayudado a desarrollarse de la mejor manera posible convirtiéndole en un adulto joven divino.

Si cuando eran unas adolecentes al verlo se desmayaban, ahora prácticamente se morían.

Bueno, aun seguían siendo adolecentes, adolecentes súper genios que como muchas veces el jefe de los agentes Whith y Black había sugerido y dicho, fueron contratadas, o mas bien reclutadas por el mismo gobierno para desarrollar inventos para beneficio de la nación, aunque no era la mayor aspiración de sus vidas trabajar para el gobierno, hacerlo les facilitaba mucho su trabajo siendo suministradas con casi cualquier material y fondos casi ilimitados que aprovechaban muy bien, además de un suculento sueldo el cual enviaban una modesta parte a sus padres para ayudarlo con los gastos de la casa, modestas para ellas, una bendición para su padre que las felicitaba y agradecía por la ayuda económica orgulloso de ellas.

En lo personal hubiera gustado ser más trabajadores independientes, ya que a pesar de que tenían muchas libertades también tenían limitaciones como trabajar en un lugar “hipersecreto”, para Johnny no fue difícil encontrarlas cuando su madre le pidió que les dejara sus regalos de cumpleaños personalmente por no haber podido ir a casa el primer año que trabajaron ahí, pero necesitaban un tiempo para alejarse.

Tal vez era que las hormonas dejaban de nublarles tanto el cerebro, o estaban madurando, pero después de la disculpa, claramente notaron el “cambio”.

Sutil en un principio, marcado muy dolorosamente con el tiempo.

Regresaron al rango de ignorancia de Gil después de la disculpa que le dio a su hermano hacia años atrás, esta vez conscientemente que por lo distraído que era este, al menos ahora sabían que Gil se acordaba de sus existencias aunque las ignoraba a propósito. 

Y regresaban a sus hábitos de AA, Acosadoras Anónimas, dolía la indiferencia de Gil, pero eso no evitaba que lo admiraran, era algo realmente reconfortable observarlo aunque fuera de lejos o con su equipo de cámaras.

Fue gracias a ello que empezaron a notarlo.

No era como si fuera todos los días, pero comparándolo con los hábitos habituales de Gil, ya lo tenían estudiado como un espécimen, un espécimen muy fascinante, la convivencia con el menor de los Test se volvió mas frecuente.

De nuevo ese sazón de envidia, Johnny recibía mas atención de Gil en un día que ellas en toda su vida, realmente injusto.

Suponían que era por el sentir de la culpa, el mismo lo dijo alguna vez si no mal recordaban, tal vez quería demostrar que podía confiar en él, después de todo lo veía como el hermanito que nunca tubo y uno de sus amigos.

Quizás un muy querido amigo.

Para la evolución tiene que pasar tiempo, generalmente mucho, pero comparar los puntos de esta, los antes y después, pueden ser impresionantes, quizás hasta impactante, esto paso cuando las gemelas notaron las evoluciones en la relación de su hermano menor, alias conejillo de indias humano personal, y su rubio adorado, perdición personal, vecino.

Como ya habían dicho, desde la disculpa el tiempo entre los rubio había aumentado, siendo aumentando paulatinamente de poco a poco.

Salidas al parque, al centro comercial, invitarlo a jugar con algunos amigos, incluso una maratón en la casa del menor de películas de acción y banquete de botanas.

Si, todo muy común, cosas de chicos y amigos, incluso aprovecharon esas oportunidades para implantar algunas cámaras en la ropa de Johnny para ver a Gil de más de cerca, cámaras que no duraban mucho o porque el joven se caía tratando de lograr un truco en patineta, bicicleta o por que las prendas se perdían en los confines de la ropa sucia o el armario de su hermano, y ahí era mejor no ver que clase de hongos se desarrollaban u organismos extraños emergían de esos lugares.

Llego un punto en que se podría decir que ahora Johnny tenia un nuevo mejor amigo, el numero uno seguía siendo Duke por supuesto, pero ahora se agregaba Gil a la pequeña lista, siempre lo había considerado un amigo pero no tan cercano como Duke.

~¡Y aquí una joven promesa para los juegos extremos!, ¡JOHNNY TEST!~ el grito de la pantalla las saco momentáneamente de sus recuerdos.

Ahí estaba él, ya no tan niño, aunque conservaba muchos rasgos infantiles en su rostro, su hermanito era todo un adolecente, y uno muy popular se debía agregar.

Con práctica y suerte, el pequeño Johnny había logrado posicionarse en la ciudad como uno de los mejores patinadores, tal vez en un intento de seguir a Gil si lograba unirse en un futuro a él en ese circo de acróbatas extremos.

¡Que envidia!

En la pantalla se le podía ver a esos dos, lado a lado y cualquiera podría decir que eran los típicos amigos de toda la vida, pero no, ellas sabían la verdad.

De nuevo… ¡como les corroía la envidia!

También podían ver a lo lejos a Duke, esta vez no disfrazado sino como perro al lado de una linda pudelé, hasta él había tenido suerte hace un año y encontrado novia y decidido sentar cabeza según sus propias palabras, la perrita la había encontrado en la calle y rescatado del perrero, pero esa era otra historia.

Si su dueño había tenido suerte en el amor, ¿Por qué no él?

¿Y quien había sido la persona afortunada en el corazón del joven Test?, pues Gil.

Tal vez los jóvenes Test tenían debilidad por los rubios.

Tal vez también era el caso de Gil y por eso nunca se fijo en las gemelas pelirrojas, ¿pero ya para que pensar en eso?, si lo que paso, paso y ya no se podía hacer nada.

Las gemelas, aunque aun les doliera horrores, porque el primer amor siempre duele cuando lleva a la desilusión, porque el primer amor nunca se olvida, y porque Gil siempre seria parte de sus vidas y obsesión, habían sido derrotadas por quien menos se lo hubieran esperado.

Pudo haber sido una de las tantas otras fans que tenia el adonis rubio, muchas de ellas sexis, y porque no también decir fáciles y zorras, que la verdad este clara, pero no, no fue ninguna de las bellas fans, alguna chica de la escuela o alguien que hubiera conocido por casualidad, ninguna de esas posibilidades se concreto en verdad, sino la menos probable, al menos para ellas.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaban, tenía cierta lógica ahora.

Empezó con cosas de chicos, ¿Cómo sospechar de eso?, parecían solo amigos, nada más, ¿Cómo sospechar que algo crecía?

¿Dónde había estado ese dichoso instinto femenino cuando se le necesito?, tal vez nublado por la belleza del mayor, y quizás si lo notaron pero no quisieron admitirlo conscientemente, seria lógico.

Pero se enteraron, con instinto femenino o no, con dudas o no, porque vieron una imagen que podría competir con las del día del centro comercial.

Bueno, no fue tan “agresivo”, pero igual las impacto.

Un beso, tierno, suave, pausado beso, justo en el patio del vecino, de Gil, después de todo un día seguramente paseando por el centro e ir a el parque a patinar, y claramente era consentido, y claramente fue suficiente para ellas, como un duro, duro golpe en el estomago, dejarlas desplomadas, literalmente, en el suelo de su laboratorio desmayadas.

Cuando regresan de su abrupta inconciencia rápidamente van a su ordenador y teclean como poseídas, buscan a su hermano, esta en su cuarto, buscan a Gil, se encuentra en su casa, buscan el pequeño fragmento de grabación donde aparecen esos dos, vieron mal, están seguras que observaron mal, tanto estrés por trabajar ahora sin su conejillas de indias, Johnny para ser mas precisas, ya que este se niega, ya que ellas dejaron de insistir tanto, aun no son perdonadas por completo y ellas tienen la decencia de ya no abusar tanto de su hermano.

Pero ahí estaba, plasmado claramente en pixeles bien definidos, cuadro por cuadro y ¡oh, dios!, sienten que se desvanecen de nuevo.

Tienen que hacer una observación más minuciosa, y la próxima semana se la pasan espiándolos como si fueran sus sombras, ven el típico comportamiento de chicos, aburridas cosas de chicos, y también a veces un poco absurdas cosas de chicos, casi se enferman del asco al ver a los adolecentes retarse en el parque de patinetas a ver que cosas asquerosas se podían comer, como un baso de yogurt pasado, o una malteada con una combinación de dudosa procedencia.

Al menos estaba Gil, y todo mejoraba con solo verlo.

Fue en los últimos días de la semana, en los que se trataban de convencer que ese evento era un fenómeno irrepetible y con una explicación lógica, bien que habían visto que los chicos hacían cosas estúpidas y locas, bien lo probaba esa semana, que tal vez pudieron malinterpretar ese fenómeno, que lo notaron nuevamente.

Eran testigo de otra señal del final de los días.

Fueron pequeños gestos, sutiles, simples, pero cariñosos gestos, todos y cada uno de ellos de Gil, dirigidos específicamente a un rubio menor que él, Johnny.

Y Duke no parecía molesto, es mas, parecía darles su espacio cuando ocurría, ¡ese perro lo sabia y no hacia nada!, ¡¿Qué paso con que lo debía proteger como perro guardián?!

¡Que envidia les daba!... pero también admitían, maldita sea, que se veían bien juntos.

No podían negarlo, se veían realmente felices, mucho más que cualquier otro día en que los hubieran visto separados o juntos, más que las veces en que Johnny hubiera utilizado sus experimentos para lograr algo, o por el estreno de una de esas tontas películas de acción que tanto le gustaban, mas que cuando hacia una acrobacia bien, y esas sonrisas juntas, realmente se veían bien.

Fue una decisión dura, debían alejarse o se volverían locas de envidia y muy probablemente tramarían algo que dañaría muy gravemente a su hermano o a Gil, Susan había atrapado a Mary un día de esos riendo al puro estilo villano y con planos que claramente incluían a Johnny y a Gil, definitivamente necesitaban alejarse.

Y como si fuera un juego de niños, acabaron la universidad de jóvenes superdotados, y dicho y hecho, rápidamente representantes de varias secciones del gobierno les ofrecieron empleo, y como es mejor mal conocido que por conocer, decidieron irse a la que manejaba el jefe de los ya bien conocidos agentes Whith y Black.

Incluso ahora, en la pantalla rodeado de ese bullicio de adictos a la adrenalina, se veían bien.

Habían tomado una buena decisión.

Aunque eso no evitaba que doliera y sintieran envidia.

Como diría Duke: “por fin estaba madurando y desarrollando un poco mas su empatía.”

+*+  
*+*

Era de noche y el festival de deportes extremos había terminado ese día, era muy agradable trabajar en lo que a uno le gustaba, aunque había un inconveniente muy importante.

Extrañar a Johnny.

Siempre había estimado a ese chico, desde que se entero que este había llegada a la vida de los señores Test, siempre había sido un niño muy activo ese Johnny, activo, alegre y sinceró.

De vecinito a amigo, amigo a hermanito, y después… a algo más íntimo.

Siempre le habían atraído las chicas, había salido con una que otra, había sido novio de un par aunque ninguna relación había durado tanto como la que tenía con Johnny, quizás jamás había sentido con tal intensidad hasta que había descubierto lo que con el tiempo su cariño hacia el chico cabello de flama significaba. 

Debía admitir que las gemelas pelirrojas tenían que ver en este asunto, ya que gracias a su “experimento”, él pudo darse cuenta, lo admitía, a veces podía ser muy distraído, necesito ese “empujón” por así decirlo.

-Ya traje las botanas-

-Estupendo Johnny-

Ya era de noche y los deportistas de ese circo de deportes extremos en su mayoría descansaban en el hotel contratado para ese evento en la ciudad natal de Gil, después de una gira por todo el estado estaba de regreso.

Y lo mejor de todo era que podía ver de nuevo a Johnny cara a cara después de tanto tiempo. 

Johnny dejo la comida chatarra y sodas de cereza para ver la película sobre la mesa delante del sofá donde se encontraba sentado el rubio mayor, para luego ser jalado repentinamente y terminar sobre las piernas de Gil.

No repelió el abrazo, la suave caricia en su espalda mientras una mano trataba de colarse bajo su camisa, ni la repentina cercanía del rostro contrario sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse.

¿Para qué?, si encontraba agradable la cercanía.

Él también lo había extrañado y mucho. 

No sabría cuando había empezado con exactitud, tal vez fue en un tiempo después de que le pidiera disculpas y unos días antes de que se terminara el verano.

Los rostros cada vez más extinguían la distancia que los separaba, podían sentir el cosquilleo en sus rostros por la respiración del otro hasta que esta fue interrumpida con el primer roce de los labios.

Suave y cálido, un beso simple pero tan íntimo, ese beso transmitía tantas cosas a pesar de solo ser un roce de labios. 

Al separarse ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sin darse cuenta ambos habían cerrado los ojos en ese pequeño pero dulce beso, la mirada de Gil brillaba con intensidad, era claro el deseo que se reflejaba en ellos como la que también lo reflejaba el menor de los Test.

No se necesitaba ser genio para saber lo que se avecinaba, solo tener un poco de instinto.

Johnny se acomodó mejor, ahora con las piernas flexionadas una a cada lado de las caderas del mayor, sentado en sus piernas mirándose cara a cara, sentía la mano de Gil en su espalda, en su cintura, acariciando suavemente, tendrían toda la noche para disfrutar, sus padres le habían dado permiso para quedarse a dormir junto a su “amigo” después de tanto tiempo sin verse. 

A veces le sorprendía lo descuidados y distraídos que podían ser sus progenitores, era eso o si se habían dado cuenta y no les daba mucha preocupación, tal vez confiaban que no haría alguna locura, aunque quien sabe como reaccionarían si se enteraban que había perdido su virginidad con su “amigo” hace un par de años cuando tenia trece años, aunque Duke si se había dado cuenta y vaya que lo había sermoneado a él y a Gil, y no con disfraz, no, ni con escusas de una probable alucinación o algo por el estilo, así que Gil se entero que su perro era su mejor amigo, y claro, que era un perro mutante con la capacidad de hablar y tomar café.

Gil no negaría que se había sorprendido cuando se entero, pero había reaccionado muy bien después, y sabiendo que este era considerado como su mejor amigo y lo protector que se portaba el perro-mutante con el de cabellos de flama incluso le pidió permiso de salir a Duke con Johnny, eso de alguna forma le había gustado y calmado al can, lo tomaba en serio, aunque también una parte sentía que ese permiso era como si le pidiera algo mucho más serio que solo ser novio del muchacho, algo como leer entre líneas como si le pidiera la mano al progenitor, aunque él no era el progenitor del revoltoso e hiperactivo Johnny.

Johnny y Gil, quien sabe que les preparaba el futuro, pero tal vez Duke presintió algo, algo bueno, por lo que acepto formalmente que salieran, su pequeño estaba creciendo, quizás demasiado rápido pero también muy, muy feliz.

Ahora, regresando al presente.

Los labios nuevamente se encontraban, esta vez en un mucho mas profundo y apasionado beso, prácticamente parecía que se devoraban el uno al otro con este.

Johnny se agarraba de lo hombros de Gil mientras se entregaba en ese beso, podía sentir las manos del mayor acariciar de arriba abajo su espalda, prácticamente desde la nuca hasta apretar sin pudor su trasero, y soltaba pequeños gemidos cada vez que hacia eso mientras la lengua del mayor aprovechaba para restregarse mas contra la suya.

-Johnny… cuanto te extrañe- exclamo el mayor cuando los dos se separaron para llenar sus pulmones de preciado oxigeno.

Johnny estaba sonrojado, no de vergüenza, sino de pura excitación, había extrañado a Gil mucho tiempo, los días, semanas, meses le habían parecido eternos, las llamadas por teléfono o celular, o incluso hablar por internet solo calmaban el pequeño sufrimiento de la espera de volverlo a ver, de volverlo a sentir.

A veces parecía un misterio como poco a poco esto se volvió tan natural, como el mismo respirar.

De uno de los tantos bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos Gil saco un pequeño frasquito, no es como si siempre lo tuviera cargando consigo, pero sabía que ese día volvería a ver a su Johnny y tenia que estar preparado.

Recostó al menor a lo largo del sofá cargándolo de las caderas y depositándolo en los cómodos colchones de este mueble, para luego él sobre el de cabellos de flama y besarlo nuevamente.

Era adicto a sus labios, era adicto a su piel, a su voz y gemidos, a su calor, y lo mas importante, a su amor.

Johnny era tanto su perdición, como su bendita salvación.

Pronto, de poco en poco, las prendas fueron siendo apartadas por las manos que ansiaban recorrer el cuerpo contrario, dejadas de lado en algún sitio inespecífico lanzadas o tiradas con descuido a cualquier dirección, realmente no importaban, sino sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro hasta el punto de ebullición.

Ya desnudos se dieron permiso para completarse el uno al otro, Gil ya era todo un hombre, musculoso sin llegar a exagerar, había llegado a cambiar un poco desde la última vez que lo vio Johnny, su bronceado era un poco mas fuerte, seguramente por las horas de entrenamiento y las innumerables presentaciones, su cabello lo había dejado crecer un poco más, ahora la melena rubia rozaba lo anchos hombros del mayor dándole un aspecto mas salvaje, pero esos ojos, esa mirada azul profundo, siempre era la misma cuando lo miraba, siempre tan intensa, cargada de tanto deseo, y solo se la dedicaba a él, llenándolo de satisfacción con solo mirarse a los ojos.

Johnny en cambio no tenía tantos músculos, pero a sus quince años a los ojos de Gil era la cosa más deseable del mundo, con su cuerpo fibroso, sus ojos azules puros y brillantes, los más increíbles y bellos que hubiera visto, y unos cabellos que reflejaban la verdadera naturaleza del menor, apasionado como el fuego mismo, en esos tres años había crecido considerablemente, pero aun era mas bajo que Gil, por lo que al mayor le era sencillo cubrirlo con su cuerpo entre besos, caricias y roces desenfrenados.

Rozando las delicias del paraíso y cayendo en el pecado de la carne con cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada, pero estaba bien que ese fuego que los invadía en esa pasión los consumiera, estaba bien mantenerlo al menos por el momento todo en secreto, solo Duke sabia, y tal vez las gemelas y algunos amigos de Gil sospechaban, solo una pequeña parte de lo tanto que se atraían, de lo tanto que se amaban, de lo tanto que se necesitaban.

Entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia, Gil aprovecho un momento y extendió su brazo y tomo el frasquito, que no era otra cosa que un lubricante muy oportuno para esa clase de situaciones, aprovechando que con su otra mano estaba masturbando tanto el miembro del menor y suyo propio, abrió el frasquito y vertió el viscoso liquido sobre sus miembros y mano facilitando la caricia y el roce de ambos miembros.

Sentían como de repente todo llegaba al ritmo adecuado, al rito natural que habían desarrollado esos dos juntos, el calor se concentraba en su bajo vientre, y la piel se enchinaba por la sensibilidad armoniosa que experimentaban, pronto la mano que acariciaba los miembros con tortuoso ritmo fue bajando hasta los testículos del menor, sobándolos levemente, llegando a apretarlos de vez en cuando sin llegar a lastimar, pero si provocando que soltara varios gemidos el menor, música para los oídos de Gil.

Era un alivio que a Gil le dieron una habitación individual, ventajas de ser la estrella del circo extremo, así Johnny podía gemir con libertad y Gil escucharlo en todo su esplendor, Johnny siempre había sido un chico ruidoso, en lo que se refería al sexo también.

Pronto la mano comenzó a bajar más y más, encontrando ese pasadizo al placer, les dedos masajeaban el asterisco rosado hasta ser profanado con una lentitud algo agobiante, un digito, dos, hasta tres, todo a su debido tiempo, ni muy despacio ni muy rápido para que esa entrada se acostumbrara a la pronta intromisión.

-Gil… ah… por favor- la suplica de Johnny a su pareja no tardo en ser atendida al ser penetrado de una buena vez –Ah ha-

No es que les gustara el sexo rudo, pero tampoco había necesidad de ser tan delicados, ambos eran hombres, y ambos se conocían bien, bastante bien, Johnny sabia que Gil jamás le haría algo que lo lastimara, confiaba plenamente en él, y Gil jamás traicionaría esa confianza.

Apretado, asfixiante, pero realmente placentero y cálido era ese lugar que los mantenía conectados permitiéndoles semejante placer y unión, Gil no pudo esperar más y comenzó a moverse consiente del ritmo que tanto le fascinaba a su pareja y los llevaba a una sublime locura.

Fuertes y firmes estocadas comenzaron, adentro y fuera, adentro y fuera, cada vez mas rápido, el roce podría provocar un incendio en ese mismo instante y ellos gustosos se dejarían consumir nublados por el placer.

Abrazados, tratando de fundirse si era posible el uno con el otro jadeaban extasiados, mientras se buscaban y entregaban caricias y besos que aumentaban aun mas si se podía el placer que sentían. 

Ni el mejor parque de juegos mecánicos, ni el deporte más emocionante, podría compararse con la adrenalina y el cumulo de emociones que experimentaban en cada entrega, ambos eran adictos del otro.

Y todo llegaba y se concentraba en un punto imaginario, o no tan imaginario, hasta que este explotaba y los llenaba del más máximo placer, el tan ansiado orgasmo, haciendo que derramaran su semilla, Gil en el interior de su Johnny y este entre los vientres de ambos.

Sudorosos, jadeantes, extasiados y cansados, se acostaron abrazados en el sofá, el cual seguramente había terminado manchado aunque no les importaba en absoluto en esos momentos, si llegaba el caso simplemente voltearían el colchón si llegaba a ser necesario, ahora simplemente se dejaban embriagar por las ultimas gotas de placer del reciente orgasmo.

-Johnny-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Gil-

Ese era un día más del resto de la vida de Johnny y Gil.


	12. EXTRA... Primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez de Gil y Johnny.  
> Extra de "Un día mas en la vida de Johnny Test"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es dedicado a Maniatica de quimica.

Primera vez

Extraño, algo extraño pasaba ahí, no es que le pareciera malo que Johnny conviviera mas con otros chicos, era sano y normal, y que estrechara amistades con Gil, no estaba nada celoso de eso, el sabia que siempre seria el mejor amigo de su humano amigo, pero no dejaba de sentir esa extrañeza, algo pasaba, algo se le escapaba pero ¿Qué?

No lo sentía malo, no sentía que su piel se le pusiera de gallina, por decirlo de alguna manera, como cuando a Johnny se le ocurría una descabellada idea muy propensa a meterlos en problemas, o cuando un desquiciado villano los intentara atacar, era mas bien como cuando sabia que Johnny planeaba una travesura, pero esta vez no sabia si era eso u otra cosa.

Desde el “incidente” y la “disculpa”, las cosas en la vida de los Test regresaba a un ritmo relativamente normal para ellos al menos, las gemelas seguían siendo unas genios, Johnny se seguía metiendo en problemas, con experimentos o no, desde esos acontecimientos las gemelas habían dejado relativamente de usar a Johnny como conejillo de indias, aunque de vez en cuando se presentaban incidentes en que necesitaban su ayuda y cooperaba.

El verano se presentaba glorioso y la tranquilidad y diversión tocaban a la puerta, al menos tranquilidad para él sino se metía en los juegos extremos que le interesaban a Johnny practicar y él no quería practicar junto a su amigo, al menos la nueva cercanía de Gil serbia para que su amigo tuviera un compañero de juegos cuando atentaban a romperse los huesos tratando de lograr alguna pirueta o movimiento en la patineta, patines, patín del diablo o tabla de surf, fueron mucho a la playa ese verano.

Los humanos a veces le parecían seres que atentaban contra su propia vida por un defecto en la evolución, y justo ellos eran la autoproclamada especie dominante sobre la faz de la tierra, oh bueno, mientras no les causaran mal a nadie estaría bien.

Ahora regresando a la sensación de que se le escapaba algo, ¿Qué podría ser?, tal vez debería mantener vigilado a Johnny de manera mas atenta, o quizás no, como había dicho antes, no presentía que algo malo se acercara o pasara, sea lo que fuera suponía que lo descubriría tarde o temprano, siempre que tenia esos presentimientos lo descubría para bien o para mal. 

Quizás más pronto de lo que esperaba…

Si le dijeran que volvería a besar a Gil en un futuro después de lo sucedido en el centro comercial o en su casa, seguramente hubiera buscado el mejor escondite que se le hubiera ocurrido e incluso faltaría a la escuela para no verlo, pero ninguna de esas cosas ocurrió, en realidad su relación después de la disculpa se estrecho, y ahora se encontraba besándolo por iniciativa propia, irónico, tal vez, loco, también, pero que bien que se sentía en esos momentos.

Tal vez la mas extraña de las locuras, pero que hermosa y placentera era.

¿Cómo llegaron a este punto en que ambos rubios se encontraban besándose sobre la cama del mayor?, para empezar no fue de un día para otro, si hubiera ocurrido así seguro Duke nuevamente hubiera mordido las posaderas y otras partes del cuerpo del adolecente de bronceado perfecto.

Como ya se dijo, poco a poco su relación se empezó a estrechar, antes del incidente se llevaban bien Gil y Johnny, el mismo Gil había dicho varias veces que lo consideraba como un hermanito, por lo que después de la disculpa era lógico que volvieran a esa relación fraternal entre ambos.

Aunque no ocurrió exactamente como se hubiera esperado, sino no estuvieran besando de una manera tan apasionada en esos momentos.

Claro que regresaron a su relación de amistad en un principio, fue algo lento en un comienzo, pero con la iniciativa de Gil a invitarlo a salir con casi cualquier escusa, ir a los videojuegos, parque, la playa incluso, claro, no podía faltar el parque de patinetas, poco a poco, la confianza fue devuelta entre esos dos, bueno tres, si contamos a Duke que casi nunca los abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Aunque con esos detalles de invitación también hubo otros, actos simples pero amables, como prestarse una toalla en la playa, compartir botana, ir al cine juntos o hacer una maratón en la casa del uno o del otro, preferentemente en la de Gil para evitar a las gemelas, son cosas que hacen los amigos ¿verdad?

Incluso estudiar junto a ti incluso cuando obviamente tampoco le gusta estudiar para pasar los últimos exámenes antes del verano, o que te lleve hasta tu casa sobre su espalda al caer mal en una pirueta y te duela la rodilla, si muy fraternal, ¿no?

Sentirse muy cómodo al lado del otro hasta hablar hasta ya no tener nada más que contar y compartir silencios agradables, pensar en el otro en los momentos en los que no estuvieran en el lado del otro, muy normal ¿cierto?

Hasta que un día entre juegos y risas, en medio del agua cuando fueron a la playa, y un Duke alejado del agua por su seguridad, no por que temiera encontrar con su ex la ballena, sino porque estaban practicando surf y el prefería no arriesgarse, los roces se convirtieron en caricias y un intercambio de miradas de esos azules que tenían por ojos fue detonante para que se detuviera el tiempo.

El conjunto de todo sobrepasa la suma de todo, y ese pequeño rose entre labios fue la prueba de ello.

Johnny no se apartó, ni tuvo miedo, ese temblor que le recorrió no era de repudio, y cuando Gil lo estrecho entre sus brazos él le correspondió, esta vez realmente se sentía bien, tan natural entre ellos dos.

Tal vez las gemelas nunca sabrían que estuvo mal con su formula ese día que se la echaron a Gil, pero tal vez si se especializaran un poco más en el aspecto emocional, como les había dicho Duke muchas veces, hubieran sospechado que mas que una “pócima de amor” su creación había funcionado como un inhibidor, intensificando algo que ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo, tal vez lo descubrirían algún día, pero no seria ese verano, y ya seria muy tarde para hacer algo más adelante.

Ese no fue el primer beso de ambos, pero era seguro que lo recordarían como el más especial de todos, como si lo hubiera sido el primero, ya que el primero, y el segundo, y el que le sigue no fue una experiencia muy bonita y podría decirse que hasta traumática, pero en medio de esas aguas todo parecía tan lejano, irreal, parecía limpiar los últimos rezagos que había marcado aquel incidente en el centro comercial, siendo oficialmente un nuevo comienzo.

Al separarse no sabrían con exactitud quien estaba mas rojo, si Johnny con su rojo en las mejillas y orejas que competían con el color de las puntas de sus cabellos o Gil, con una sonrisa boba plantada en su cara, su bronceado había sido sustituido por un sonrojo intenso que podría competir con una langosta bien cosida.

Entre palabras torpes y gesticulaciones nerviosas ellos aceptaron que tal vez sentían algo más que un cariño fraternal, y que quizás, solo quizás, seria bueno intentar adentrarse en esa locura.

Lo demás fue trabajo de las hormonas y ese sentimiento que los carcomía desde adentro, llamado amor combinado con un poco de sazón del deseo, que combinado con la confianza de un Duke que los empezó a dejar más tiempo seguido solos, bueno, su relación avanzó a un buen ritmo.

Y regresando a lo de la cama en el cuarto de Gil, los dos solos, besándose, corrección, devorándose con la boca, con la ropa sobrando y las caricias abundando, lo que había iniciado como una tarde para ver películas de acción, termino siendo un encuentro más entre los jóvenes novios, el cual no terminaría como los demás.

Tal vez no eran las caricias mas suaves y dulces, tampoco las mas pacientes, igual los besos, en quien llevaba el control era el mayor por la experiencia y demanda, pero se sentían tan bien, la piel expuesta era insuficiente y deseaban sobrepasar los limites silenciosos a los que se habían autoimpuesto, había llegado el momento en que avanzaran un nuevo paso, un paso muy importante en esa clandestina relación que estaban llevando.

Lo primero era deshacerse de esa tela sintética que cubría sus pieles, la ropa no tardo mucho en salir volando prenda por prenda, igual los tenis, uno golpeo una lámpara de lava cerca de la cama tirándola al suelo, no se preocuparon de que se hubiera roto o no, lo cual no ocurrió, la lámpara había logrado sobrevivir contra el atentado gracias a otro montón de ropa tirado en el suelo, habitaciones de chicos, siempre hay montones de ropa tirada en los suelos o demás muebles, ahora se les sumaba algunas prendas más.

Jadeantes, sonrojados y algo sudados, estaban en verano y se les había olvidado prender el aire acondicionado, o mínimo el abanico, se miraron uno al otro, apenas y los boxers traían, y a Johnny le faltaba sacar un calcetín de su pie, detalle insignificante en esos momentos, ahora se encontraba perdido en la mirada que el mayor le dedicaba.

Deseo abrasador, ansias y lujuria brillaban en esa mirada, y no hay que olvidar el amor, un amor que jamás había sentido por nada ni nadie, no se comparaba a su amor por surfear, no se comparaba con sus pasadas noviecillas, o el afecto que sintiera por sus padres, parientes o sus amigos, este amor era tan intenso, tan concentrado en su pecho, que podía hasta doler, pero era un dolor del bueno, que le hacia sentir mas vivo que nunca.

El joven Test, al menos en su fuero interno, no negaría que estaba nervioso, mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder esta vez, el también lo deseaba, y todo el mundo sabe lo tercos que pueden que ser los Test cuando algo querían o se lo proponían, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Tal vez era joven, inexperto e inmaduro, aun muy infantil e imprudente, pero hasta él podía sentir el amor, el deseo y anhelo que la persona que más quieres este junto a ti de todas las manera posibles, eso incluía besos, caricias, miradas, palabras, silencios y claro, lo que ahora vendría.

No eran unos completos ignorantes en este saber carnal, los medios de comunicación ayudaban un poco, las clases de educación sexual en la escuela también, aunque nada hablaba mejor que el instinto y la experiencia para las mentes jóvenes, uno con mas instinto que experiencia propia, y otro con ambos conocimientos deseoso de compartirlos con su novio.

Un nuevo beso se formo entre ellos, eliminando la distancia que hacia que la necesidad de la cercanía del otro fuera mas intensa, Gil se posiciono encima de Johnny y como otras tantas veces tomo el control de ese beso, y mientras hacia que Johnny abriera la boca para poder meter con gula su lengua empezó una leve fricción entre ambos cuerpos que provoco al instante estragos en el mas joven. 

Sentir los firmes músculos del abdomen y pectorales de Gil contra él de por si era una sensación ardiente, que empezara a friccionarse lo estaba volviendo loco, esas sensaciones eran tan nuevas, tan intensas, tan placenteras, para un cuerpo joven, inexperto y sensible era una locura, una locura que apenas comenzaba.

Gil era ardiente, todo su sequito de admiradoras lo decían, pero para desgracia de ellas, incluido cierto par de gemelas genios obsesionadas y pelirrojas, ninguna comprobaría que tan ardiente era ese rubio como lo estaba viviendo en carne propia Johnny.

Los besos, las caricias, aquella lengua que había dejado la boca del menor para recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y dejar un rojizo chupetón que le recordaría no cambiarse delante de Duke por un par de días, semanas quizás, también tal vez culpar a los mosquitos si sus intentos resultaban fallidos, las manos cálidas que con roces acariciaban la piel expuesta hasta llegar al borde de la tela de la ultima prenda, tentando en amenazas silenciosas con cada roce que seria apartada del cuerpo del menor en cualquier momento, nadie, absolutamente nadie experimentaría l o que Johnny estaba recibiendo de Gil en esos momentos, ya que no eran sensaciones alucinantes, ardientes por simples o complicadas que eran, por que venían de Gil, dios que era ardiente el muchacho y no solo de vista, sino que era con el sentimiento con las que eran entregadas.

Esto podría ser solo un arranque de hormonas, una combinación de deseos y necesidades, pero no era así, Gil lo entregaba todo, su deseo y lujuria era grande, pero su amor por Johnny lo era más, amaba con locura a ese niño cabeza de llama y estaba seguro que jamás amaría a nadie mas con esa intensidad.

Si dependía de Gil ese muchacho hiperactivo, travieso, sincero estaría por siempre en su vida, aunque él también era inmaduro y despreocupado, de vez en cuando se detenía en pensar en su futuro, y sin lugar a dudas le encantaría uno en el que Johnny estuviera involucrado, pero ese no era momento para pensar en eso cuando tenia a su merced a ese chico mientras lamia uno de esos pequeños pezones que adornaban su pecho y le arrancaba un sonoro gemido al niño cabeza de marcha, ya seria otro momento de pensar en los futuros días juntos compartiendo toda clase de momentos, tantos que serian incontables.

Los dedos terminaron de colarse por la última prenda y el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del menor después de un ligero brinco de sorpresa provoco una sonrisa traviesa en el mayor, quien continuando con su jugueteo mordió levemente el pezón prisionero en su boca provocando un nuevo estremecimiento.

Johnny era un escandaloso, de eso no había dudas, jamás se guardaba lo que pensaba por impulsivo o a pesar en cualquier se encontrara, fuera enfrentándose a una extraña raza de hombres topo, que al parecer carecían de mujeres topo, o combatiendo a un invasor alienígena vegetariano o refutando de su calificación de examen que amenazaba de arruinarle su verano con clases de verano a su maestro, si, esa era una de sus principales características, y al hacer el amor no seria una excepción., así que Gil disfrutaba mientras recorría el cuerpo del menor los quejidos, pequeños gritos, que cabe aclarar no eran nada femeninos a pesar de lo agudos que podían sonar algunos, o bueno, tal vez un poquitín, pero eso no se lo diría Gil a Johnny, y claro, las palabras entrecortadas y su nombre, o que bien se escuchaba su nombre salir de esos labios con ese tono alucinante.

Todo era perfecto para ellos dos en esos momentos, podían atacar la ciudad en esos momentos y que los policías, los militares y agentes de la CIA y FBI hicieran su trabajo al menos por una vez en esa ciudad, por que Johnny estaba ocupado, realmente y gustoso ocupado disfrutando en los brazos de Gil, su novio, que increíble se escuchaba eso, y genial, porque él no se movería de ahí por un buen rato.

Cuando la prenda empezó a bajar y los dedos tocaron mas haya del hueso de la cadera y los muslos firmes, los dedos del mayor capturaron un prisionero muy valioso que no dejarían escapar hasta después de cierta tortura y recompensa.

-¡Ah! Gi… Gil.. ¿Pero qué ¡AH!?-

Como ya se ha dicho antes, Johnny no era completo ignorante de los placeres carnales del sexo y hacer el amor, en este caso, conllevaban, pero no era lo mismo saber que experimentar en carne propia, como tampoco era masturbarse primeras veces como joven inexperto a que alguien más lo hiciera y que fuera un apasionado adolecente gustoso de darle placer.

Un sube y baja, sube y baje despacio pero firme, apretando lo justo para que el musculo prisionero no se escapara, pero lo suficiente suave para no dañarlo, y con cada sube y baja una honda de placer recorría el cuerpo del menor, para Gil ver ese rostro cambiante con cada nueva sensación era como una ventana al cielo, su cielo particular, su Johnny. 

-¡Ah ha!-

Y no conforme solo con eso, Gil desidia probar ese pedazo de carne prisionero entre sus manos, le fascino la sensación de la carne palpitar dentro de su boca, mas por el hecho de quien pertenecía ese miembro joven con apenas algunos bellos, increíblemente rubios y una casi imperceptible punta pelirroja, como siempre, todo lo que era Johnny era único y especial.

El sabor era extraño, vamos, que era su primer oral y más a alguien de su mismo sexo, pero no por eso era desagradable, era en cierta medida familiar, no era lo mismo que besar lo jóvenes y sonrosados labios de Johnny, o dejar un chupetón en su pecho, tampoco juguetear con su pezón, pero le recordaba a él, si, este era Johnny.

Con una succión suave empezó a meter y sacar ese joven pene que palpitaba con mayor fuerza, incluso ya podía saborear cierto liquido que brotaba de la punta, presemen, indicándole lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando al igual que ese movimiento involuntario de caderas que daba cada vez que su boca cuando parecía que su boca se alejaba y abandonaba la pequeña virilidad del mas joven.

Johnny estaba alucinando, solo podía gemir y solo pensar en una sola cosa, en lo placentero que se sentía y en Gil, oh Gil, Gil que bien se siente, Gil, Gil, Gil, en su cerebro de un momento a otro Gil era sinónimo de placer.

Todo ese placer concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre empezaba a doler un poco, esa energía concentrada necesitaba una vía de escape, necesitaba explotar, y llego el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Pequeños chorros de semen inundaron su boca, la mezcla espesa y liquida inundaron su paladar y no pudo evitar gemir, tan sabor a Johnny, eso te intoxica sin lugar a dudas.

Relamiéndose, evitando que cualquier gota traviese y atrevida, como su dueño, se escape de su boca, sonríe al ver la preciada visión que yace sobre su cama, el sudor hace brillar el cuerpo del muchacho cabellos de llamas como un sol, un ángel, el fuego personificado, pasión encapsulada en el cuerpo de un niño adolecente, eso y mucho mas delante de él, realmente se sentía afortunado y excitado, y dolía, pero debía ser paciente que esto apenas comenzaba.

Oh si, ambos lo sabían, eso había sido parte de la preparación, solo un deguste del platillo fuerte.

Ambas miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Johnny aun seguía en las brumas del reciente orgasmo, algo cansado y confuso, pero feliz, y ve a Gil, solo quedo sonreír, ambos sonrieron como los bobos enamorados que eran.

Los bobos más felices y enamorados del mundo.

Y entre esas sonrisas bobas y ese intercambio de miradas dulces y apasionadas, se dieron un pequeño beso, no tan lujurioso como los anteriores, coqueto y pequeño, que solo incremento la felicidad que los rodeaba.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Saben que las palabras sobran, pero no esta mal decirlas en ese momento especial.

Johnny sabe que no todo es placer, que esto es como la vida con sus momentos dolorosos, pero como cuando se practica en la patineta con sus golpes, caídas y raspones, cuando algo se logra es genial, por lo que aguanta un quejido al sentir el primer dedo introducirse, él no lo noto pero Gil a untado en su mano un liquido transparente de una botellita escondida debajo de la almohada, mas adelanté, no ahora por que es lo que menos lo importa, se enteraría que esa cosa era conocida como lubricante, y que Gil tubo que pasar un rato muy bochornoso cuando lo tubo que ir a comprar, oh si, la señora encargada llamo a su jefe, un anciano dueño de la farmacia que le soltó todo un sermón por mas de quince minutos sobre la promiscuidad y otra serie de cosas mas, al menos había tenido la suerte de que nadie había estado en la tienda en esos quince o quizás veinte minutos que estuvo en la tienda.

Es un dedo, y es difícil de mover en un principio a pesar del lubricante, arde ahí dentro como un caldero lleno de fuego, cielos, la carne no se puede derretir, ¿o si?, no le importaría derretirse dentro de Johnny y fundirse en un mismo ser, paciencia Gil, paciencia Gil, que dentro de poco ocurrirá.

De ser un digito, se vuelven dos, luego tres, ese ardor y dolor que sintió en un principio se siente familiar, es algo que se vuelve de una manera extraña placentero, el reciente orgasmo ayuda a que la intromisión de esos dígitos no sean tan dolorosos y parece increíble que ya sienta de nuevo una nueva erección.

Saca los dedos y termina de deshacerse de las últimas prendas olvidadas juntos a las demás en cualquier parte, separa un poco más las piernas de Johnny y agarra una almohada para colocarla debajo de la cadera del menor, de repente una mezcla de nerviosismo y calma lo embarga, siente su miembro palpitar dolorosamente pero debe actuar lento, por nada del mundo quiere que ese chico que es dueño de su corazón sienta dolor innecesario, traga saliva, mantendrá el control, debe mantenerlo, solo es necesario ver esos ojos azules llenos de sentimientos para hallar miles de respuestas imposibles de decir con palabras y controlarse.

-John… Johnny, ahg-

Apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos y aguanta un nuevo quejido sintió como su carne era abierta y un cuerpo extraño mucho mas grande y largo que los dedos de Gil lo penetraban, oh cielos, oh cielos, demasiado grande, parecía que nunca tendría fin, pero después de unos segundos, aquel miembro termino de entrar, oh cielos, se quedaba sin aire, en realidad, ambos se quedaban sin aire.

Como alguien inteligente y sabio dijo alguna vez, el tiempo es relativo, y para ellos esos instantes, aquellos segundos que parecían eternos al acostumbrarse con la nueva intromisión pasaron lentamente, dulcemente Gil logro moverse recobrando el aliento y perdiéndolo de nuevo al entrar y salir del interior del menor.

El tiempo es relativo, y quizás no pasaron más de veinte o treinta minutos, pero para ellos fue el momento en que tocaban los escalones al cielo, y sentían el paraíso del placer en carne propia.

El suave bamboleo de caderas paulatinamente se volvió mas rápido de poco a poco, errático y glorioso, Gil y Johnny se besaban y el menor en uno de sus arranques logro tomar el control de la situación, atrevido como era logro mover el otro cuerpo y estar ahora encima del otro, esto sorprendió a Gil pero no le desagrado, ahí estaba la mirada traviesa y picara de Johnny, eso solo significaba cosas buenas.

Con las manos recargadas en el pecho del otro y las manos de este en sus caderas logro imponiendo su propio ritmo empalarse una y otra vez sobre el enorme miembro palpitante que le brindaba tanto placer, oh por todos los… que sea, eso era absolutamente glorioso.

Y ahí estaba, su nueva visión que se grababa a fuego en su mente y alma, su ángel de sol y fuego cabalgando sobre sus caderas, y de nuevo intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas bobas, y estaban sudados y brillantes de felicidad, pasión y amor, todo era perfecto dentro de esa cuatro paredes, sobre esa cama y entre esos dos chicos y el orgasmo fue abrasado gustoso.

Sintió el liquido llenarle, ardiente y explosivo, al igual que paso con su propia eyaculación, demasiado, era demasiado incluso para él, por lo que no pudo caer rendido sobre el peso del mayor quien lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos.

Gil noto que la respiración del menor mas suave, y no era necesario verlo para saber que ya se encontraba dormido, no tardaría mucho en seguirle, pero quería un poco más de esa sensación conciente, embriagarse de ese aroma y los restos del reciente orgasmo y acariciar los cabellos de Johnny sorprendentemente suaves.

-Te amo-

Esa había sido su primera vez, y seguramente no seria la ultima.

**Author's Note:**

> No me hago responsable si arruino infancias jajajajaj en serio no tengo dinero para pagar terapias de cualquier tipo


End file.
